


Cancelled Flights

by theincediblesulk



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: AU, Abuse Mentions, Alcohol Mentions, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Cuddling, Dom/sub relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roman has a daddy kink, Smut, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theincediblesulk/pseuds/theincediblesulk
Summary: Virgil Dade is left stranded in Chicago after his flight is cancelled because of a snowstorm. With limited options, he texts his friend Roman Prince for help. You could say everything took off from there.





	1. Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. 
> 
> This is my first Sander Sides story so I hope you like it. Please feel free to leave a comment or to help critique it so it can get better. 
> 
> Thanks!

Virgil sighed as he tapped his foot looking at the huge screens in the airport. He tapped his fingers against his leg in time with the music currently blaring through his headphones as he looked through the flights to find one that would take him back to Florida. 

 

His eyes wandered to the window that he was near and thought about how he got to this moment. He’d gone to California to spend Christmas with some friends that he met through YouTube, and he’d stayed through New Years. 

 

_ That may have been my mistake. _ He thought as he watched the snow quickly falling outside. It seemed to keep coming down and he had a feeling that soon all the flights would be grounded because of the oncoming storm. 

 

He huffed out another breath before pulling out his phone and looking for hotels nearby that he could stay in until the weather passed and he could get a flight home. He sat in an airport seat while he search, and was disappointed to find that everything close to him was extremely expensive. 

 

Virgil groaned and put his head in his hands while he thought. He really did not want to sleep in the airport chairs. That was almost as uncomfortable as trying to sleep on the airplane. He set his phone on his lap and put his head in his hands. He had limited options and had to make a decision before the weather made it for him. 

 

He could stay here in the airport and let his back get sore from the chairs. He could stay at a hotel and spend who knows how much money, because it doesn’t look like the snow will stop anytime soon. He sighed again and began picking at his jacket. He didn’t have many options and its not like he could text a friend… unless..

 

Virgil grabbed his phone suddenly and went to his messenger to text the only person he knew in Chicago. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Virgil: hey Ro. are you busy?**

 

**Roman: Not at all. What do you need Virgil?**

 

**Virgil: do you know of any cheap hotels in the Chicago area that aren’t too sketchy? and don’t cost over $200 a night?**

 

**Roman: Are you in Chicago?**

 

**Virgil: yes**

 

**Roman: Why?**

 

**Virgil: my flight home was cancelled because of the weather. i’m kind of stranded here until it blows over**

 

**Virgil: so about that hotel…**

 

**Roman: Where are you?**

 

**Virgil: midway airport. is there a hotel close by that i could go to**

 

**Roman: Stay there and I’ll come get you JD-lightful. Wait near the front gates.**

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To say that Virgil was surprised would be an understatement. Sure, he had hung out with Roman before at conventions and they had done collabs in the past, but he did not expect Roman to come out to get him in the middle of a snow storm. That seemed insane and Virgil felt that would be too much to ask of the other. It didn’t help that his mind yelled at him for burdening Roman while his heart soared at the chance to be close to him again. 

 

Virgil decided that his best bet was to listen and began making his way towards the front of the airport with his bag. He passes many groaning and angry people as he went. There was a lot of yelling and complaining to be heard and he was almost pushed to the ground three separate times by people rushing around him before he finally made it to bench where he could sit and wait for Roman. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Virgil was almost asleep when he felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder. His eyes flew up and he pushed the hand away as quickly as he could before looking up and meeting Roman’s eyes. 

 

Virgil took a deep breath before turning his shocked expression to a slight glare “Don’t do that.”

 

“Don’t you know you should never fall asleep at a random airport.” Roman said with a chuckle, “Someone could steal your belongings, this is Chicago after all.” 

 

Virgil nodded at that and looked down beginning to feel embarrassed before mumbling “What time is it anyway?”

 

“It’s just after one in the morning. I would of been here sooner, but with the snow and there seemed to be more traffic” Roman said as he grabbed Virgil’s bag and began walking away. “You’d think the locals would be used to something like this by now.”

 

Virgil hurried to catch up and looked around. “You’d never see this in Florida” he pointed out before turning his body and letting a groan slip past his lips. 

 

Roman Stopped  looked at him, “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Virgil said while rubbing his shoulder; trying and failing to reach the source of the pain, “it was the stupid airplane seats. I think dozing off on that bench made it worse.”

 

Virgil stopped his movements and put his hand down after noticing that Roman had been studying his movements. There an odd silence between the two before Roman cleared his throat and continued walking. 

 

“I have some pain medicine at back at my place.” He said, “I don’t have a guest room, but my couch is pretty comfortable. I’ve fallen asleep on it enough to know.”

 

Roman approached a car as Virgil followed and fished through his picket for his keys. When he found them, he unlocked the vehicle and gestured for the other to get in while he put the bag in the trunk. He then proceeded to the driver seat and started the car before exiting the airport. 

 

“Thanks for coming to get me Roman. You really didn’t have to do that” Virgil said quietly while looking at his hands. 

 

“It’s really no problem Verge. I couldn’t leave you stranded that the airport.” Roman said, glancing at the other slightly before focusing on the road again. “Just make yourself comfortable. We’ll be out of the car soon.”

 

Virgil smiled slightly and shifted around, trying to find a comfortable position for his sore shoulder before they came to standstill traffic. He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time as he realized this may be a long drive. 


	2. Fidgeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's chapter 2. I'm so glad to hear all the positive things you have to say about the story so far with just one chapter! 
> 
> Hopefully this is just as good. Chapter 3 should be coming soon too, so stay tuned. It may take longer because my classes start again soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Half an hour. They’d been in the car for half an hour and it felt like they barely went anywhere. Roman seemed annoyed with the traffic, and Virgil was felt more uncomfortable than he had when Roman said he’d come and get him from the airport. 

 

“There must of been an accident up ahead.” Roman said, running a hand through his hair. “It usually doesn’t take this long to get back to my place.”

 

Virgil just nodded to show that he’d heard the other speaking before shifting again in his seat. He felt like they had been in the car for hours on end, and it was doing nothing to help his shoulder pain. If anything, it was making it worse. He felt like he was moving everytime the car moved a few feet, and everytime his mind yelled at him to just sit still and stop annoying the other. 

 

Virgil’s mind kept telling him that he had inconvenienced Roman by making him come out in the snowstorm to get him from the airport, and he felt the shifting was only making the other regret picking him up. Trying to stay still was easier said than done for the dark haired boy though, because no matter what position he was in; he just could not get comfortable. Roman noticed every move Virgil would make, and the constant sound of a person moving in the passenger seat was starting to get to him. 

 

“Aren’t you tired, Verge?” Roman asked, “How about you try to get some sleep and I’ll wake you up when we get back to my place.”

 

He’d phrased it as a question, but Virgil heard the commanding tone in Roman’s voice. That tone stopped Virgil from arguing or contradicting the other, in fear of making things worse. 

 

So instead, he shifted once more so he could lean his head against the window and used every ounce of willpower in his body to keep himself still. It was difficult because it seemed even more uncomfortable than just facing forward like a normal person. While he sat he watched the lights and building pass by, and would occasionally close his eyes to try and sleep. He’d end up opening them again a short time later though. He continued doing this for a while, changing his position in his seat subconsciously throughout the process trying to get comfortable. 

 

Virgil froze and opened his eyes when he suddenly felt a hand on his upper arm. He didn’t move, and focused all thought on trying to control his breathing. He had often wondered what it would feel like if Roman were to touch or grab him in any way. He’s often imagined that it would be soft and tender, like a gentle hug from Patton. This was something completely different though. This was a grip that demanded attention and stopped a person completely in their tracks. When Roman spoke to Virgil, his voice conveyed the same demand for attention as his grip. 

 

“I swear, if you keep fidgeting like that I will pull over, get the rope I have in the trunk and tie you to that seat to keep you still until this trip is over.” 

 

Virgil felt his breath hitch and a chill go up his spine. All other thoughts left his mind, he felt like his only option was to listen to Roman or face whatever consequences came when he didn’t. His voice showed there was no room for argument and Virgil was afraid his voice wouldn’t work if he tried to snap back at the other.

 

He felt Roman squeeze his arm slightly before letting go and focusing back on the road. “Now, turn around and face forward in your seat.”

 

Virgil did just that without a second thought. He didn’t have any sort of jab or snark come to mind like he would in any other situation. The way Roman spoke, with a power and confidence that Virgil hadn’t heard before, made him want to listen. So he did just that. 

 

Virgil readjusted his seatbelt after changing his sitting position and focused on remaining still once again. That lasted about 5 minutes before he let out a groan and threw his head back against the seat, crossing his arms over his chest in the process. His little show caused Roman to raise an eyebrow while he waited for an explanation. 

 

“My back hurts,” Virgil mumbled just loud enough to be heard. “and I can’t stretch out to get more comfortable in this seat.”

 

Roman chuckled and shook his head. “Relax Verge, we’re almost there. I can see my building form here.” He gestured forward slightly before continuing, “I would say that we could walk, but you would freeze in the city with just that jacket on.” 

 

Virgil huffed and shifted once more to look out the window. Soon, he fell back into his pattern of constant shifting and fidgeting. It didn’t last long though, because the car suddenly jerked to the right; Roman managing to park along the curb with ease before shutting the vehicle off and removing his seat belt. He grabbed a coat from the back and threw it at a terrified Virgil before getting out of the car. 

 

Virgil thought he’d heard Roman tell him to put the coat on and had just managed to get out of the seat belt and get the oversized article of clothing over his shoulders before he felt himself being pulled from the car. Roman began walking, leaving the other to zip the coat and move quickly to try and match the long strides of the other. 

 

“Ro,” he started once he began catching up to the taller male, “what was that all abo-” He felt himself slip suddenly and was bracing for an impact that never came. Roman had caught his arm and pulled the other upright again. Instead of releasing his grip though, he shifted it so that it was where it had been in the car and tugged Virgil with him. 

 

Suddenly he was brought into a nearby apartment complex by a muttering Roman and pulled along to an elevator. Virgil glanced at the other and heard Roman sigh. It was then that he noticed that Roman was not wearing a coat. He was going to ask when the realization hit him that HE was wearing Roman’s coat. It was all his mind could focus on as he was pushed into the elevator and his arm was released so that Roman could push the button for his floor.

 

“Aren’t you cold?” He asked suddenly, guilt eating at him. 

 

Roman looked at the shorter man and rolled his eyes. Instead of answering, he asked “Are you cold?” and then got off the elevator. 

 

This left and confused and slightly annoyed Virgil to follow him to his apartment while muttering “Very funny princey.”


	3. Massages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to let you know that the chapter starts with a minor panic/anxiety attack. I don't think that it's very well written, but it is better that you know about the attack going into the chapter. If you think it might trigger you, PLEASE skip that section. I'll try to put dashes around it so that you can know where the attack starts and finishes.
> 
> I'd also like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I meant to have it out much earlier, but school started again, and this semester is super busy, especially going into March (I'm getting ready for a study abroad course that takes place over Spring Break).
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter. If you do, let me know! I love reading the comments on this!

Virgil woke up slowly and took a deep breath before actually opening his eyes. He slowly began looking around, taking in his surroundings. The white walls and sun shining through the blinds on the window, the white carpet and red bedspread he was currently cuddling underneath. He began to close his eyes, ready to doze off again, when his mind picked up on something,the bedspread was red. Virgil didn’t have a red bedspread, his blankets were black and gray. 

\--------------------------------------Minor Anxiety/Panic Attack here--------------------------------------------

He sat up quickly, eyes shooting open again as he tried to figure out where he was and why he wasn’t in his room. This wasn’t his bed, this wasn’t his home; where was he? How did he get here? 

Virgil tried to listen for anything familiar; his listen for the car that would drive around in front of his apartment building at home, he tried to listen for his cat that usually paws at his door in the morning waiting to be fed. He didn’t hear any of it. Where was the familiarness of home. 

He felt his chest begin to tighten, and he hunched over himself to try and stop it from happening. Doing that caused pain to shoot through his back, but he hardly noticed over the blood rushing through his ears and his inability to get air in his lungs. This wasn’t his house; he had no idea who lived here or what might happen to him here. 

Virgil’s head jerked up when he heard the door open and a bright light began to flow into the room from the hallway. His panic only grew when he saw a man walk into the room. He tried to hide himself within the bed. He tried to make himself as small as he could so this mysterious person wouldn’t notice him. Virgil watched this man closely. He watched him move, and saw the person’s lips moving. This guy was talking to Virgil. 

As he talked, he noticed the man did things that were familiar to him. This guy moved a lot while he spoke, gesturing this way and that, and he had a very loud voice. A voice that demanded it be heard. It reminded him of how his friend Roman spoke whenever-

ROMAN!

\-----------------------------------------End of Anxiety/Panic Attack-----------------------------------------------

Virgil felt the air rush back into his lungs as his memories from the night before came flooding back to him. The airport, the storm, Roman, sitting in the car, traffic, he even remembered the debate the two had before Virgil ended up in Roman’s bed for the night. His body began to finally relax, and he finally looked up to meet Roman’s waiting stare.

“Uh… hey.” was all Virgil managed to utter to his friend. 

Roman looked down at the other from his spot and sighed, “Virgil, did you pay attention to anything I just said?”

Shit. Roman had been talking to him and was waiting for a response. Had he asked him a question? Did he mention some important information? What was it?

“Of course I heard you.” Virgil answered. Seeing Roman’s raised eyebrow and unamused face, Virgil knew that the other saw straight through his lie.

“No, I didn’t hear you…” Virgil corrected, blowing his bangs out of his face. 

“Of course,” Roman muttered with a role of his eyes. “Well, I was explaining to you that the city has issued a state of emergency due to the weather. They’ve said to stock up on supplies and to remain indoors. The snow has not stopped once since it started, planes are still grounded. I’m certain you won’t be flying back to sunny Florida anytime soon.” Roman explained again.

Virgil had listened closely to everything Roman said this time around, to keep from making a fool of himself. When him getting back home was mentioned, Virgil’s back straighten quickly, causing him to groan. His sudden posture shift made pain shoot through his back once again, and his hand automatically went behind him to try and sooth the pain.

Roman stopped his rambling about the weather when he heard Virgil, a look of concern crossing over his face. 

“You okay Virge?”

Virgil looked away from his friend before answering, “I’m fine Ro, my muscles are always tighter when I wake up. They’ll loosen up soon.”

Roman studied Virgil for a moment before nodding at the other. “

Alright. Well, you should get up.” Roman said as he walked towards the door, “I’ve made us breakfast. It won’t be as good if it gets cold.” He finished, leaving the room without waiting for the other. 

This left Virgil to slowly pull himself out of bed. He made a noise of discomfort again before making his way down the hallway after Roman. Once in the kitchen, he plopped himself onto one of the stools by the breakfast bar and laid his head on his arms in hopes of sitting in a way that would provide some relief for his back. 

Roman watched the shorter man closely. Determining that Virgil was still uncomfortable from sleeping on a bench last night before he’d arrived at the airport. He knew the seats on the plane also hadn’t helped, his posture was also contributing to his continuing discomfort. Looking at his friend, Roman decided what the best course of action was. 

“Would you like some coffee, Shadowling?” Roman asked.

Virgil made a noise that sounded like an agreement, so Roman poured him a cup of coffee. He placed it in front of his friend with some cream and sugar, not knowing if Virgil preferred sweet coffee or straight black coffee. Then, the taller man walked to the other side of the breakfast bar to stand behind his friend. 

Virgil heard Roman set the coffee down. As he was preparing himself for the pain he would feel when he sat up to take his drink when he felt a pressure on his back. Virgil stiffened when he realized someone was behind him, and they were pushing their hands into his skin and kneading the muscles underneath gently. 

Feeling Virgil getting ready to pull away, Roman made himself known with a a quiet, “Shh, relax. It's just me Virgil.”

Virgil’s tense posture relaxed slightly when he heard the familiar voice. He felt his face go red and tried to hide it by burrowing deeper into his arms.

“What are you doing Princey?” he mumbled.

“Well, it’s pretty clear that your back has been bothering you since BEFORE you came here Virgil.” Roman said, adding emphasis to the word before and slowly moving his hands up the other’s back. “Whether you’d admit it or not. And unless something is done, it will only continue to get worse.”

Virgil continued to slowly relax against Roman’s hands, humming quietly ro show he was still listening to the other. He was reveling in the feeling of the knots being worked out of his muscles. 

“So,” Roman continued, moving his hands to work on Virgil’s shoulders, “I decided to do something about it. Your constant shifting and fidgeting drives me mad. And I don’t know if I would be able to listen to you actually complain about being in pain if this progressed without going absolutely bonkers.”

Roman’s hands found their way to Virgil’s neck, and that was all the younger male needed. Feeling the other working over the stiff and sore muscles where the discomfort was stemming from was the greatest feeling ever. Virgil made a noise that was somewhere between a gran and a whimper before relaxing completely against the breakfast bar and melting under Roman’s touch. 

Hearing this and watching how the other reacted made Roman smirk. A chuckled escaped his lips, followed by an almost silent “Good boy” before he pulled his hands away and went to get their plated from the oven where he had been keeping the food warm. 

Roman was content to think that his comment went unheard by the completely relaxed Virgil, who had yet to move from his position hunched over the counter. Roman could not have been more wrong though. 


	4. Style Swapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! Here’s chapter 4. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Posting is going to be harder in the coming months because my school recently blocked AO3 on the WiFi server. I’m going to do my best to update, but it will be hard (I’m currently typing this on my phone) anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! I tried something different and changed from 3rd person to Roman’s point of view for part of this chapter. Let me know what you think!!

Virgil was losing it. Hours had passed since breakfast and all he could think about was Roman calling him “good boy,” and everything that would go along with it. His thoughts swirled around why Roman would call him that and if he would ever say it again. Because Virgil really wanted to hear it again.   
Virgil signed and looked out the window near his seat on the couch. He was stuck here on his own at the moment, because Roman had to go to the store and get things for a video that his viewers requested via Twitter last night. That’s all Virgil really knew, but knowing Roman, it would be some sort of crazy vlog that included the store trip and himself in some since. He watched the snow, thinking about this and smiling lightly.   
Roman being gone also gave Virgil plenty of time to think more about everything leading up to this moment. He thought about planes and how unreliable they were, he thought about how cramped and loud airports were, and he thought of massages from gentle hands. This lead to more thoughts about his long distance crush calling him a good boy and what that meant to him. It was driving him crazy.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone. Looking at it, he saw a text from Patton.  
P: Hey kiddo! You make it home yet??  
Groaning, Virgil realized he’d never told anyone that his flight was delayed and his cat was probably left alone all night without food.   
V: no… i’m actually stuck in Chicago right now… weather  
V: sorry Pat…  
P: No worries! I just thought I’d see if you wanted to meet up for a video.  
V: it would depend on the video  
Virgil sent his reply smirking. He knew Patton maintained a decent vlog channel that frequently featured friends, kind of like Roman. Unlike Roman, Patton’s videos usually including cooking or baking with friends.   
P: You know the boyfriend tag?  
P: It’s just like that. We ask each other questions about how we meet and things we’ve done together while we’ve known each other.   
V: pat… i’m not ur boyfriend  
P: That’s why we’d call it a BEST FRIEND tag!!!  
Virgil couldn’t help but snort at that. Of course Patton had found a way to rework that video idea to fit their relationship.   
As he was thinking out his reply, Virgil heard the door open, meaning Roman had returned from the store.  
V: okay, i’ll let u know when i get back. i gtg now tho, Roman’s back  
P: WAIT YOU’RE WITH ROMAN!?!!  
P: WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN??!?  
P: You have to tell me EVERYTHING later.   
P: I’m so proud.  
V: pat chill…. he’s letting me crash here until i can get a flight back home  
V: nothing else  
V: don’t make this a big deal… please  
Roman walked in and sat down, looking at Virgil and waiting patiently for him to finish his conversation. He was going to put his phone away and talk to the other when he felt it buzz again.  
P: Okay kiddo, I’ll let you get back to Ro.   
P: Want me to go over and feed Shadow?  
V: only if u make sure to take ur allergy meds before u go  
V: u know where the extra key is?  
P: Of course! TTYL, ILY!!!   
Virgil shook his head and pocketed his phone, looking over at Roman.   
“What’s up princey?” He asked.  
Roman shifted a little before speaking, “You know how to do makeup right?”  
Uhh… yeah.” Virgil, looking more at Roman, “why?”   
“Well, I had my viewer vote on what type of video they wanted to see this week. And since your here and we have very different senses of style, one of the suggestions was a makeover that swapped styles with a friend.” He said, looking away from Virgil and waiting for a reaction.   
After a beat of silence, Virgil looked at Roman and asked “They want us to swap looks?”  
“Basically,” Roman said, looking up again when Virgil showed no signs of disagreeing with him. “If you don’t want to do this video, we don’t have to. I can find something else and explain everything to them and-“  
“How would we make it work?” Virgil interrupted.   
“What?” Roman asked, confused on what Virgil’s concern was.  
“How would we make this work?” He asked, beginning to fidget with his jacket sleeves. “I mean, we do have completely different tastes when it comes to style and aesthetics. We’re also completely different sizes though. Nothing I own or have with me would fit over your shoulders.”  
“Well… I thought about that.” Roman said while standing. He began walking to the kitchen and beckoned Virgil to follow him.   
“While I was out, I got groceries, but I also got some clothing that seemed to fit your style preferences in my own size. Best to be prepared you know.” Roman mumbled, gesturing towards the bag sitting on the breakfast bar.   
Virgil walked over and opened it up. His face must have shown how surprised he was, because Roman made a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a groan. Nevertheless, Virgil was impressed with Roman’s ability to mimic his clothing choices so well.   
“These are… good choices Ro.” He said, pulling out the dark grey long sleeve shirt and glancing at the other, “I think I have this exact same shirt somewhere at home.”  
“Well I would hope. I looked up some of your videos to determine what your actual style was. Completely lacking in color, very monochromatic if you ask me Virgil.” Roman said smugly, a smirk clear to Virgil, who wasn’t even looking at him.   
“Well it’s a good thing I didn’t ask you.” Virgil mumbled loud enough for Roman to hear. He was pleased by the offended gasp he heard from Roman, and chuckled to himself.  
“So you’re really up for this?” Roman asked, suddenly nervous again.  
“Yeah sure.” Virgil said, turning towards the other, “let’s turn you into a black knight.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey there Ladies, Lords, and Non-binary Royalty! Hope you’re all doing well this fine, snowy day.” Roman said, opening his vlog with a wide smile. Seeing this caused Virgil to roll his eyes with a smirk.   
“As you know, last night I allowed all of you,” he said, pointing towards his camera, “To choose what today’s video would be. And I must say I am shocked that you did not want a “Day in the Life” video during this Chicago winter storm.”  
Virgil snorted at the dramatics, causing Roman to shoot him a playful glare before continuing.   
“Instead, many, in fact MOST of you, wanted to see me swap looks with a friend. And we’re all very lucky that one of my friends is currently trapped here in Chicago with me due to the storms. Everyone say hello to Virgil!” Roman said with a large gesture in the others general direction.   
Virgil just casually waved at the camera, providing a murmured “How’s it going guys” a normal thing for him when starting a video.  
“As you can clearly see, Virgil and I have VERY different styles.” He said, gesturing between the two of them. “Because of this, I thought it would be best if the style swapping happened between us. And amazingly enough, Hot Topic agreed.”  
Virgil put a hand to his mouth to muffle his laugher, causing Roman to raise an eyebrow in question at the other. A silent way of asking what was so funny all of the sudden.   
“You think I’m hot.” Virgil mocked through silent giggles, causing Roman to groan and shake his head.  
“Anyway, for this video, Virgil is going to turn me into the embodiment of darkness. He’ll make into an emo nightmare, much like himself.” Roman started, a grin spreading on his face, “and afterwards, you can go to his channel and watch me turn Virgil into a dashing young rogue.”  
Virgil grimaced hearing that, causing Roman to start chuckling before gesturing to the camera once more.   
“Now, without further ado, let us BEGIN!” He said turing to Virgil, a wide smile on his face.   
“Okay Princey, let’s start with your makeup.” Virgil said, pulling out his small kit with the few things he used.   
“I’m going to wipe your face off first, make sure there’s nothing on it.” he told Roman, reaching up with a face wipe.   
~~~~~~Roman’s Point of View (gasp)~~~~~~  
I felt Virgil gently touch my face with a cold cloth, and instinctively tried to pull away. He huffed out a breathe and looked at me.  
“Stay still would ya.” He grumbled, reaching forward again.  
“Sorry Virge, you could of warned me that it’d be cold.” I said.   
Virgil grumbled something incoherent, a small smile on his face as he wiped the cloth across my face gently.   
I have to say, he was very careful with his touches. It seemed like he was afraid of moving too quickly or pushing too hard; as if he’d break something if he was too rough. It was endearing almost, because he was so careful and focused on the task. If I wasn’t actually experiencing this, I’d never believe Virgil could be this gentle. His style doesn’t portray that about him. I felt myself smile, thinking about this. Virgil had pulled the cloth away at the very same time, satisfied with his work. Seeing my face, I saw his eyebrows pull together in confusion.   
“I was just thinking about something a friend said a while ago that was kinda funny.” I said before he could ask. Not exactly true, but definitely not embarassing.   
“Okay?” Virgil said, the confused look not look not leaving his face.   
“I’m going to prime your skin now, it might be cold.” He said, pulling out a small tube and brush.   
I watched him squirt the white substance on the back of his hand and dip the brush in it before bringing it towards my face. He started on my check, once again moving slowly and carefully. He was right, it was cold.   
“What does priming a face even mean?” I asked suddenly, realizing that the video was silent. Cannot have that.  
“Hmm? Oh” Virgil said, being pulled from his focus and looking at me, “It’s meant to help make the foundation last longer on your skin.” He said, dipping his brush again and putting more on the other side of my face.   
“You’re putting foundation on me?” I asked. I was confused, and hadn’t realized he’s be going all out.   
“Well, you said you wanted me to turn you into an emo nightmare.” He smirked, putting the brush down and wiping the extra primer on a cloth he’d brought with him. “The only real issue is that my foundation will not match your skin tone.”  
“What do you mean? I’m a perfect match for anyones skin.” I tried to joke, knowing it came off as really stupid when Virgil rolled his eyes.   
“You’re not as pale as I am Roman. You go outside, ya know.” He said, while looking through his small bag for his foundation. “So, this,” He said while holding up a bottle “will not match your skin. It will probably look really stupid, but unless you have foundation somewhere it will have to do.”  
With that said, he put a small amount of that on his had and grabbed a different brush, sponge looking thing. He then dipped it and began applying it to my face.   
“What are you using on my face?” I asked his, pulling away from him and laughing slightly as he pouted.  
“Roman it already looks dumb because the color is wrong, don't make it worse by making it uneven when you move.” He said reaching out again.   
I caught his wrist, chuckling as I told him “We are not going to continue until you tell me what you were using to lovingly jab my face.   
Virgil rolled his eyes and blew his bangs out of his face “It’s called a blender. It helps make the foundation look more natural on your skin. Can I finish now?”  
I nodded and he proceeded with his makeover. It continued like this for a while. Him doing something and me asking what it specifically was and why he was doing it. Or asking him why a certain part of the look he was creating was seen as a staple to this style. Then, he pulled out the eyeliner.  
“Oh no you don;t.” I said moving away as he pulled it out of the bag, “I refuse to get stabbed in the eye by you.”  
“You said we were swapping looks.” He grumbled, moving towards me again “eyeliner is a signature part of my look. It's the only constant makeup I use.”  
I looked at him questioningly before moving forward again “Just promise I won’t go blind.”  
“I haven’t blinded myself have I?” He quipped at me before gently grabbing my face.  
He once again amazed me with how gentle he was after a bite like that. The way he spoke to people, especially those he knew, made it seem like he was sarcastic and cynical. He sounded and looked so angry at the world. But he was so gentle with everything. Every touch and movement was so well planned and thought out. His hands were so soft and comforting, it was a touch and sensation that just made you want to lean in. I wanted to soak in his touch. The gentleness made my mind wander to what his gentle touches would feel like on my-  
“There. Done. You’re not blind.” He said pulling away and capping the eyeliner. “Was that so bad?”  
“Uhh, no, not at all. Well done Virgil.” I said straightening up. I had almost let my thoughts go too far, and then we may of had a problem on our hands.   
I heard a rustle and looked up to see Virgil putting away his makeup. This part was done and I was really curious about what it looked like, but we’d agreed before the video that we could only see it when the looks were complete.   
I grinned, looking at Virgil, “So what next?”  
“Next you go change your outfit into what you bought for this video because my clothes don’t fit you.” He said with a proud look on his face.   
I looked at the camera, smiling and avoiding the viewfinder, “well then, I shall return momentarily. I hope that I look okay, because I have no idea what Virgil did.”  
I walked out quickly, hearing Virgil chucking at my comment and making comments of his own towards the camera. I sighed once I closed the door to the room we were using to change, glad for the moment away after what I’d been thinking. Virgil is a friend after all. I shouldn’t think of him in that sense, especially since we are only just friends. I sighed, wishing for more with him, but I doubt it would happen.   
I walked back out to the camera once I’d finished changing and flashed a smile at the viewers. Grey was definitely not my color, but I’d rock it for this.   
Virgil gave me a once over with his eyes before smirking and moving towards me again.   
“What’s up Virge?” I asked, confused as to what he was doing.   
“We still have to fix your hair Roman.” He said, picking up the brush he’d had out here with him.   
I looked at the camera and made a face. It was probably something between shock and fear, because I honestly do not know what to expect from this.   
“And, what are you going to do exactly?” I asked, watching him plug in a straightner.  
“Classic fringe is the goal.” he said, causing me to raise an eyebrow and him to roll his eyes for the umpteenth time.   
“You’ll see.” He said, and got to work.   
We chatted idly through this, it’s be something I sped up during editing honestly so it was fine. When he finally finished, I felt annoyed with the hair in my face and how warm it felt.   
Virgil smiled, proud of his handy work and left to get a mirror for me.   
“Okay guys,” I said while he was gone, “It’s finally the moment of truth. We’re going to find out once and for all if I can pull off the look of a tumblr emo kid”   
Virgil had walked back in just in time to hear that and groaned. I couldn’t help but laugh and he sat back down and put a hand in his face mumbling under his breath so no one could hear.   
When he’d sat down, I took the mirror ready to face the music. I must say I was amazed. He’d done an amazing job, everything was blended well and corresponded with the outfit. His hair, although done in a way he’d never personally style it, also looked fabulous.   
He saw Virgil fidgeting out of the corner of his eye, and he realized he’d been quiet for far too long. Virgil was probably getting nervous and thought that Roman hated the looked and was thinking about how to brace himself for the let down.   
Taking a deep breath, Roman looked at his friend and smiled. “Virgil, this is amazing. It looks fabulous!”  
“Really?” Virgil breathed out in disbelief.   
“Yes. Although it is not my preferred style, you did a wonderful job of making it work for me. Even the mismatched foundation.”  
Virgil smiled at that, his features relaxing and a proudness returning to his eyes. Roman felt his heart swell seeing that look on his face, and quickly looked at the camera to close out the video.   
“I hope you all enjoyed this video, and watching the shadowling turn me into one of his dark followers. If you’d be so kind, please leave a like or comment on the video. Be sure to check out Virgil’s channel to see his makeover. And I will see you again soon!”  
Roman smiled as he turned the camera off, looking towards his friend. “Your turn.”


	5. The Dark Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Here's chapter 5 guys! I hope you like it!
> 
> I got to type this one on my computer because I was home for the weekend. I don't know when I'll be updating again because my family is moving and I'm going to Europe soon. 
> 
> I'll try to get you one more before I go though!
> 
> Enjoy!

Virgil sighed, looking at the camera that Roman had set up again after transferring the footage from the device onto his computer to be edited. He felt out of place, this wasn’t a set up he was used to when filming. It seemed to bright and colorful compared to Virgil’s normal layout.

On top of that, he was not prepared for what was about to happen. He didn’t have a script or outline for what he was about to do. He hadn’t researched anything to gather all the facts and ensure he knew what he was talking about. There was no dark aspect or crazy theory being discussed like normal. This was all new, and that was scary for Virgil. For all he knew, this could lead to his online downfall. And he was doing with Roman of all people.

Sure, he’d done videos before where he didn’t talk about the new conspiracy theories being presented, or the different cryptids that had currently taken up all of his attention. He did not do that often though, because he could not research things outside of that to guarantee he wouldn’t sound like an idiot. And sure, he’d filmed with other people in the past too.

He’s done challenge videos and childish games with Patton for the fun of it. He’s also done crafts and baking with the bubbly man. It was easy. Patton’s videos did not require a lot of thought, and they didn’t make his step outside his comfort zone either. Virgil had also filmed some things with his friend Logan, and those did require more thought. Those were things Virgil could look up and make theories for though, because it had to do with critiquing films, shows, and books. This was also in his comfort zone, something easy that he could look into if he wasn’t sure. And he always had a warning before filming with Patton and Logan before being in anything with them. He did not get that with Roman.

He took another breath to compose himself and calm his nerves. Virgil knew he had to start this video, or else it would never get done and people would be disappointed; Roman had broadcasted this in his video after all.

As if summoned by Virgil’s thought, Roman suddenly came sweeping in with the camera. It was clear he was ready to start this new video and excited for what the outcome might be. Roman had a large smile on his (now makeup free) face while he set the camera back on the tripod. He’d taken the time to change back and wash his face for Virgil’s video.

After setting up, he looked at his friend with a wide smile, “Alright, I have a few more things to grab and then we can get started. Sound good Virge?”

“Yeah, that works.” Virgil answered quietly, determining what he would do to open this video. Should he do it like he normally would, or try something new?

No. Not New. Definitely not new.

Roman entered again and set two small bags down on the table that was in front of them. Virgil raised his eyebrows and gave a confused look to the other. 

Roman rolled his eyes at the shorter man, “Virgil, it’s my makeup. You didn’t think you could continue to look like a raccoon throughout this video did you?”

Heat rose to Virgil’s cheeks as he looked away from Roman. “Right of course. I forgot.”

Roman smiled and went over to the camera again, turning it on before sitting next to his friend, “Whenever you’re ready, we’ll start.”

Virgil took a deep breath and looked at the camera, getting himself into “character.”

~~~~~~Virgil’s Point of View~~~~~~

“What’s going on guys?” I said, gesturing to the camera with finger guns like I normally do before getting the video started.

Roman snickered next to me, something I’ve seen and heard a few times when I’d start videos with others around. It was annoying, but nothing new.

“As you can see, I am not in my normal dark dwelling. Today, I’m in Chicago doing something completely new and insane. I’m here with Roman Prince,” I said, pointing over my shoulder towards Princey, who waved excitedly, “and we’re doing makeovers. Earlier I turned him into what he referred to as an ‘emo nightmare’ and now it’s his turn to try and make me a valiant prince.”

“If you’re not into this, I suggest watching something else, because that’s all this will be. If you’re down for this trip, stick around and laugh at my misery.” I said, turning to Roman. “Have your way with my face Princey.”

Roman burst out laughing at that comment. The sudden noise caused me to jump back and look at him confused before he calmed down and wiped a tear from his eye. I couldn’t help but feel a warmness spread through me due to his genuine laughter. I didn’t feel like he was laughing at me, more that he was laughing because he enjoyed my snipes and sarcasm. It was refreshing honestly.

“Alright Virge, come here so we can get the black gunk off your face.” Roman said, reaching for some makeup remover and a cotton pad.

I scowled at him before scooting closer and closing my eyes. Bracing myself for the sudden touch and the coldness of the cleanser Roman had. I was surprised when I felt the tentative touch from the other. When he’d come back from washing his face, he was red from the amount of pressure he’d use to remove the same makeup that was on my face. Now though, it seemed like he thought he could pull everything from my face by brushing it with a feather.

“Ya know, you need to actually touch the cleanser and pad to my face to get everything off.” I said, causing Roman to chuckle quietly.

“Fair enough.” He said, putting a little pressure behind the cotton pad he was using to actually remove my makeup.

Once he was done, he pulled back and asked “Did I get it all?”

This lead to me opening my eyes and looking in the small mirror we still had out here from Roman’s makeover. Seeing myself, I couldn’t help the face I made before looking at Roman and saying, “I look like I never sleep.”

Roman chuckled before pointing out, “You don’t sleep though.”

I shrugged and nodded at that, a small smile on my face. “Okay Princey, what is step one of your makeup routine. Primer? Foundation?”

“I only ever do eyes.” He said, so calmly.

I looked at him, then back at the two bags he’d brought with him. “Then why do you have more makeup than me?”

“Because Virgil,” He said in a way that sounded exasperated, but his smile betrayed him, “There are a lot of options for someone’s eyes, and the eyebrows are included.”

I rolled my eyes, but allowed him to get started. He gently look my face in his hands and started applying eyeshadow. It felt like this took forever, clearly Roman was one for blending and mixing shades. Something I didn’t exactly do. Once that was done, he took a mascara to my lashes and messed with my eyebrows.

The whole time he laughing and telling me to stay still, but I didn’t exactly listen. It was hard to stay still when the guy you’d been crushing on from far away had his hands all over your face and was making quiet comments that let you feel his breath on your face, ya know?

I was getting lost in thoughts about Roman when I felt him pull his hand back. I opened my eyes to see his smile as he put the makeup he’d used away.

“Okay Virge, go change. I’ll entertain your viewers while you’re away.” Roman said, looking back at me and smiling.

“Wait what?” I asked, raising my eyebrows and shaking my head, “Roman, nothing you own would fit me, and I don’t exactly have anything that would meet the standards you have for your style.”

“Obviously, that’s why I picked something up for you earlier as well.” He said with a roll of his eyes. “Now go put it on. It’s in the other room.”

I nodded before standing up and walking out, too surprised to say anything. Roman  bought me something for this video? Why would he do that? How far ahead did he plan? My thoughts began to spiral as I thought about what he’d done. It wasn’t until I was actually in the room and saw what he’d chosen that I began to wonder just what he actually thought of me.

It really was something Roman would enjoy. A fitted red tee-shirt, straight leg white jeans, and a white and red jacket with gold accents. I was amazed. This was insane, and definitely not something I would ever consider. I changed as quick as I could, not because I wanted to know what Roman would think. I needed to get back to finish the video, obviously.

Once the new outfit was on, I walked back out to hear Roman talking to himself and gathering all the things he’s need to style my hair. I groaned, seeing the amount of products and tools he’d gathered. The sound made Roman look up, and I swear his eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

“Is it okay?” I asked quietly, walking back into view of the camera.

Roman was looking me up and down before he said anything. “Okay? Virgil it’s- it’s magnificent.”

I felt my nerves dissipate quickly upon hearing that. A small smile crossed my face before I looked around at everything again.

“Alright, let’s finish this then.”

Roman smiled, seating me and moving behind me with all his different creams and tools before getting started. He started brushing his fingers through my hair, and god. That felt like heaven.

 ~~~~~~3rd Person~~~~~~

Roman began brushing through Virgil’s hair, amazed by how soft the strands were and how fluffy it felt to touch. He was loving the feeling, and he really wanted to do this more often.

Roman also marvelled in the soft, almost silent, breathy sounds Virgil was making as he did this. It seemed that this relaxed Virgil more than anything else ever had, and the look on his face in the viewfinder was enough to put Roman’s mind in the gutter.

Realizing he’d have a problem if he didn’t finish soon, Roman decided to speed up the process and begin styling the now detangled strands so that people would be able to see Virgil’s face. It took much less time than he’d thought it would, and when it was finished Roman felt floored by what he saw.

“Are you done Ro?” Virgil asked, ready to be finished with the video so he could change back into his other clothes.

Roman nodded, before realizing Virgil couldn’t see him. He then cleared his throat and said “Yes, I am. Feel free to take a look.”

Virgil grabbed the mirror they’d been using throughout the video and his breathe caught. Virgil didn’t even look like himself anymore. Roman had done a fantastic job; Virgil kind of hated that. He looked good like this, and that sucked in his mind.

Virgil let out a breathy laugh before looking at the camera and speaking. “Well, there you have it everybody. I am no longer the darkness in your dreams, but a… ray of sunlight?” He made a face at his horrible attempt at humor, ignoring Roman’s snort before continuing, “If you liked the video, let me know. I’d love to hear your reactions and thought. Be sure to check out Roman’s channel for his makeover as well. And as always, I will see you next time you venture into the darkness.”

Once the video was over and the camera was off, Virgil turned to Roman and smiled softly.  “I’m gonna go change back. Thanks for this Ro, it was kind of fun.”

As Virgil started to leave, Roman pulled him back and into a gentle hug. “It was fun for me too, pretty boy. We might have to do it again sometime.”

And Virgil would swear to you that he forgot how to breath in that moment. And Roman would claim that he didn’t feel Virgil shudder in his hands, and he’s deny smiling about it too.


	6. Wake Up Virge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I worked really hard to crank this out before going back to school because I didn't want you guys to be without for too long (cause I don't know if I can post on here in the next two weeks).
> 
> I hope you guys like Chapter 6. Virgil and Roman get a little bit closer here, the slow build is killing me (and probably you too, sorry).
> 
> Enjoy!!

After the filming was done and Roman uploaded Virgil’s footage to his computer he moved it to a flash drive. Once that was done and Virgil had his footage, both men settled to begin their separate editing processes.   
Roman knew it wouldn’t take him too long to edit his video. He would mostly need to edit the sound quality, speed some parts up, and cut moments that did not contribute to the video. As he did this, he couldn’t help but watch Virgil in the video. The intense way he had focused on Roman. Knowing those eyes had been on him in such a way had Roman smiling brightly. As he continued, he also noticed that Virgil would softly smile whenever a question had been asked, and Roman wanted nothing more than to keep that smile on the others face at all times. Looking over at the Virgil with his laptop, Roman saw the same focused stare on his face and the slight smile he was beginning to adore.   
Virgil was in a similar boat when editing. He’d made the video slightly darker to fit his channel’s aesthetic, but other than that it was audio, speed, and cutting unneeded parts out. As he watched the video to make changes, he was drawn to Roman’s presence on the screen. The other, who was normally boisterous and loud, had calmed down in the video and displayed a soft and gentle side that Virgil had not seen before. While editing, he looked at his taller friend, and Virgil realized he wanted to see more of that side.   
After editing for a few hours, Roman hit the button to start his video uploading. Once that was done, he stood up to stretch and looked towards Virgil. The other was still hunched over the laptop, clicking and typing away. Roman smiled at this before deciding the other needed a break.   
“Do you want to watch a movie?” He asked, catching Virgil off guard.   
Virgil looked at him, composing himself from his sudden scare before answering. “Uhh.. sure.”  
Roman nodded and smiled, “Cool, follow me.”  
Virgil stood up, and followed the other back to the bedroom he’d stayed in last night. When he’d walked in, he saw Roman crouched down next to a shelf that held movies and a dvd player. Roman heard the other walk in and smiled.   
“Any particular movie you’d like to watch?”  
“No,” Virgil said, taking a leaning against the wall, “Whatever you choose will be fine.”  
Roman nodded, turning back to the movies and browsing some more. After a few minutes, Virgil heard him make a noise that he could only assume meant Roman had made a decision. He then watched the other stand up and place the movie in the player before walking towards the bed. When the movie started and Roman had everything he thought they’d need, he climbed onto the bed. Virgil slid down the wall and took a seat on the floor, turning to face the screen. It took him a few minutes to realize that Roman was staring at him.  
“What?” Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow at the other.  
“What are you doing Virgil?” Roman asked with a chuckle.  
“What does it look like I’m doing?” Virgil asked as he looked back towards the screen again before looking at his friend, “I’m watching a movie, which happens to be that way Princey.” He finished, pointing towards the screen.  
Roman rolled his at the other before speaking, “What are you doing on the floor Virgil?”  
Virgil just shrugged at that. He didn’t want to tell Roman that was nervous about being on a bed with him. Or that the thought of being close to him after watching him that video made his heart pound.   
Roman sighed when he understood that Virgil wasn’t going to answer, “Get on the bed. It’s not like I’m going to grab you or try to sleep with you.”  
“You wish I’d let you.” Virgil said as he stood up, trying to seem normal.   
Virgil climbed into the bed, but sat as far away from Roman as he could without making it obvious. When Virgil looked at the screen and began focusing on the movie, he felt his heart drop. Roman had picked a horror movie, thinking that the other would enjoy it. Virgil looked at Roman, wondering he’d noticed the reaction and made a note that, even though they were seated on a large bed, there was not a lot of room between them.   
“Remember what you said Virge?” Roman asked, snapping the other out of thoughts. When Virgil paid attention to what he was doing, he realized he’d been staring at Roman that entire time.   
“I know I’m good looking, but the movie is that way.” Roman said, taking Virgil’s chin and gently turning his head to face the screen once again.   
I.. I uh..” Virgil stuttered as he tried to think of something to say. He could feel Roman looking at him, so he turned towards him once again.   
“Unless you want to stare at me,” Roman said with a smirk, “In which case, I won’t say anything.” He then released Virgil’s chin and settled back against the pillows to watch the movie.   
Virgil stared at Roman shocked. He started to think that maybe he was going crazy. He never thought he could find Roman more attractive, but the way he always managed to take control of a situation and manhandle Virgil was enough to drive him mad.  
Virgil chewed his bottom lip and turned towards the movie. He was pretending to pay attention, but really he was lost in his thoughts. Everything outside of his thoughts on Roman was a blur to him. He thought about when he’d first arrived yesterday, but felt like forever ago. He thought about the things Roman had said to him and the different ways Roman had touched him. Virgil had always shied away from touch, no matter who it was, because he was afraid of jumping into things too quickly. Roman was the complete opposite of him in that sense. It seemed Roman actively sought touch, and Virgil couldn’t help but wonder what that meant.   
Virgil shook his head to get rid of this thoughts. “He doesn’t like you.” Virgil mentally told himself. He bit his lip harder when he thought back to Roman grabbing his arm and guiding him through the city to the apartment, or when he thought of the back massage he’d gotten at breakfast that morning. Virgil shivered at that memory and shifted back to lean slightly on the pillow. He paid no attention to the movie, instead he was trying to steal glances at Roman to see if the taller was also distracted by how close they were.   
When Virgil had finally mustered up the courage to actually glance at Roman, he noticed that the other was only paying attention to the movie. Virgil shifted his gaze down to where Roman was drumming his fingers against his leg. He wondered what it was about Roman’s hands that made him feel completely at ease and relaxed, something he wasn’t used to feeling under any circumstances.   
Roman must have noticed where Virgil’s eyes were, because he shifted to look at the other and moved his hand out to grab Virgil’’s.   
“If you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask.” Roman said as he locked their fingers together.   
Virgil was left speechless as he tried to snatch his hand back from Roman. When he felt this, Roman simply pulled Virgil closer by his upper arm, before placing his own arm over the shorter man’s shoulders; easily pulling Virgil into his side.   
“Roman..” Virgil muttered with a grimace.  
“Sh, I’m trying to watch a movie.” Roman said with a chuckle.   
Virgil felt that chuckle vibrate through his body and let out another involuntary shiver. Roman pretended not to notice. Realizing he wasn’t getting out of this, Virgil sighed and relaxed against Roman’s side. Feeling this, Roman dropped his arm from Virgil’s shoulders to his waist and gave a gentle squeeze.  
“If you don’t want this, just say something Virge.” Roman breathed against Virgil’s ear.  
Virgil tensed, debating on if he should tell Roman to get away or not.   
When he didn’t hear anything, Roman nodded and mumbled a quiet “Okay then.” Before settling against the pillows again, pulling Virgil slightly against his chest.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Virgil.”   
Virgil groaned hearing the voice and tried to bury his face deeper in the pillow he was using. He took a deep breath, ready to slip back into sleep when he heard the voice again.   
“Come on, Virge. You have to get up. It’s ten”   
Virgil was awake enough to know that Roman was speaking to him. He was still too far under to tell where the voice was coming from though, unless he was to lift his head.   
“Virge!” Roman laughed, causing Virgil to finally open his eyes with another groan.   
“What?” He rasped out, making Roman smile. Virgil’s sleepy voice was something he would have to keep in the back of his mind for special moments.   
Virgil shifted slightly, waking up more. When Virgil’s eyes finally focused on his surroundings, he discovered that the pillow he’d been trying to shove his face into wasn’t a pillow at all. It was Roman’s chest. He felt his face turn red as he sat up to look at the other.   
“I’m sorry.” Virgil said, clearing his throat and scooting away from the other.  
He’d kept scooting until suddenly the bed wasn’t underneath him anymore. He gasped and let out a yell, bracing for impact with the floor. The impact never came though, because Roman had caught his arm before he could actually begin falling.   
“Be careful!” Roman chuckled, still holding onto the other and making Virgil turn ever redder.   
“Come one,” Roman said, pulling Virgil further onto the bed, “Sorry I didn’t wake you up sooner. I must have fallen asleep some time after you did.   
Virgil nodded and stood up, stretching. Roman did the same thing, and Virgil found his eyes drawn to a small patch of skin that peeked out from under Roman’s shirt when he lifted his arms.   
“I can order pizza if you want.” Roman said, moving towards his phone, “There’s an Xbox hooked up in the living room. Get that set up and I’ll be out shortly.”  
The way Roman said made Virgil just nod and do what he was told. Roman spoke in a way that was soft and friendly, but his voice held a firm demand underneath that made Virgil actually want to listen to someone for once.   
“Okay.” Virgil said as he walked out of the room. He felt his pulse speed up in a foreign way when he thought he heard Roman mutter another “Good boy” in his direction.  
Virgil didn’t know that Roman had, once again called him a “good boy” when he thought the other was gone.


	7. Pizzas and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 7 guys! I wanted to get this posted before I leave for the UK (and I’m earlier so maybe I can also get chapter 8 up) so that you’d have something before I left. I hope it’s good, considering I felt rushed due to last minute travel things. I also tried to do Roman’s dialog a little different, so let me know what you think of that. 
> 
> Also!! The slow burn is coming to an end, and I’m trying to tag things as they come up so that people aren’t triggered for the story. If there is ANYTHING you read that wasn’t warned about before hand, let me know and i will add a warning ASAP. I want everyone as safe as possible. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Sorry it’s short (I wrote on my phone at 1am cause blocked WiFi)

Virgil was hardly paying attention to the game they were playing, his mind was more focused on what Roman had said earlier; more focused on how what Roman said made him feel. He’d been on edge since hearing it, because he didn’t know what it was suppose to mean or what he should feel. He didn’t know if it was meant to be a good thing or not.  
“You came in last again.” Roman said with a sigh as he leaned back against the couch.   
They had only been playing for about 20 minutes, and Virgil had managed to lose every race within that time frame. He shook his head and huffed out a breath, determined to get himself together. Mario Kart was something he was supposed to be good at.   
“I’m just hungry.” Virgil said, trying to give a reason for his distracted state. Roman raised an eyebrow at him, causing his stomach to feel like it was flipping. Virgil had discovered that it did that a lot when Roman was around now. He hadn’t actually figured out why yet, sure Roman was a good looking guy… Okay scratch that; Roman was a VERY good looking guy, but Virgil knew that he shouldn’t feel that way about his friend. Especially when the said friend wouldn’t return his feelings.   
“The pizza should be here soon.” Roman said, as if to brush off the issue. He sat his controller down before grabbing the small remote off the coffee table in front of the couch.  
“We can eat and then perhaps we can go outside and see how the city is faring against all the snow outside. I should probably get some things as well.” Roman said while turning on the weather channel, “I checked this earlier, while you slept, and it looks like it will continue snowing like this all week.”   
“Which means what exactly?” Virgil asked, looking over at Roman confused. He didn’t exactly understand where this whole conversation was going and how it involved him. Unless it was Roman’s way of saying that Virgil needed to start looking for a hotel because he’d be stuck in Chicago until it stopped snowing.  
“It means we have to stock up on the essentials Dr. Gloom! We’re going to need food and water, and I should probably get some toilet paper as well.” Roman said with a chuckle when looking at Virgil’s expression. “It isn’t far. You could slip into one of my coats and we could walk. We could even go in the morning so that it’s slightly warmer.”  
Virgil nodded at that, setting down his controller. “Okay. I think I’m going to take a shower before the pizza gets here.” He said while standing up. Roman nodded, and pointed him in the direction of the shower.   
Virgil thanked him and started making his way to the bathroom, but clearly fate wasn’t on his side as he tripped against the corner of the coffee table and fell onto Roman. “Sorry, I’m sorry.” He rushed out before escaping to the bathroom to hide his embarrassment.   
He hadn’t even waited long enough to give Roman a chance to respond.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Virgil was out of the shower he had made up his mind. He’d been thinking a lot about what Roman had said, or what he thought Roman said. And he’d decided that the only way to know for sure if he was right about the whole “good boy” thing was to get Roman to say it again. He had also managed to convince himself that he didn’t want to hear it again, he just wanted to make sure he had heard Roman right.  
When Virgil had made his way back into the living room he saw Roman on the couch, video game controller in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. Virgil ran his hand through his damp hair and sat down next to Roman.  
Pizzas here.” Roman said passively, completely focused on the game. Virgil just nodded and continued watching Roman. “Eat Virgil.” Roman said, glancing at the other before focusing again.   
“Okay.” Virgil said, he figured it would be best not to let the commands bother him, instead he should play along to see how Roman would react.   
When the round was over, Roman put the game away and watched Virgil a slice of pizza from the box. At first, Virgil felt awkward and self conscious eating with Roman staring at him, but after a minute he relaxed and tried to start a conversation.  
“Did you win?” Virgil asked, moving to face Roman with one leg tucked under him.  
“Eat your food Virgil.” Roman said, and waited while Virgil brought the pizza to his lips to take a bite. “No, you were back, so I didn’t need the game to pass the time anymore.” Virgil nodded at that as he continued to chew his food. He didn’t really know what else to say, so he just sat back and continued eating.   
When all the pizza was gone, Virgil thought he might explode if he even thought about more food. Both men sat on the couch, enjoying the calm silence that had fallen over them during their meal.   
Virgil took a deep breath, followed by a groan as he rubbed his stomach, “That was too much pizza.” he mumbled.   
Roman made a noise of agreement before stretching his arms over his head, exposing the one sliver of skin Virgil tried very hard not to notice.  
“It’s only eleven,” He said, “We could play some more video games, or we could brainstorm some video ideas. You probably need something dark and mysterious after our last video.”  
Virgil shook his head at that, “We’ve played all night, and I think about enough dark stuff as is, let’s do something else.”  
“Well.. I uh.. I have some board games, or cards. There’s also movies, or an all night club open down the street.” Roman said, causing Virgil to laugh (a sound Roman wanted to hear WAY more often than he did) with a shake of his head. Roman huffed out a breath at the response he’s received “Well you certainly aren’t easy to please.”   
Virgil chuckled again before standing up and awkwardly stretching. He then looked at Roman who groaned at the silence.   
“What would you like to do Virgil?” He asked.  
Virgil only shrugged in response. The look Roman gave him at that quickly convinced him to pick something however, “I guess we could play some board games. Do you have Monopoly?”   
Roman nodded at this, causing Virgil to smirk. This could turn into a good time.


	8. What Happens after Monopoly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really excited for this, so I’ve been writing all day. 
> 
> I hope you like, there are mentions of sexual themes and some of a dom/sub dynamic. If your uncomfortable, please don’t read it! I really want you to stay safe!
> 
> Enjoy!

Don’t do it Virgil! Please!” Roman shouted as Virgil landed on the spot for boardwalk. “You’ve already bought all of the power house spaces on the board! You’ve been dominating this entire game, give me a chance!”   
Virgil laughed at this as he made a big show of counting out the money he would need for the space, before throwing it at Roman to place in the “bank.”  
“Virgil!” Roman groaned as the shorter man grabbed his stomach laughing. And watching that, the pure joy on Virgil’s face as he enjoyed the game and relaxed a little, could not remain angry.  
“You wish Princey.” Virgil gasped out, “It’s about time someone fucked you over.”   
Roman pouted at that, taking the card and throwing it in Virgil’s general direction before taking care of the money.   
“I’m going to be paying you almost anywhere I go now.” Roman said. He was having the worst luck someone could have while playing monopoly. He’s paid his way out of jail more times than he’d actually gone around the board, and he has to pay Virgil almost every time he moves. How his friend was so good at this game he would never understand. Nevertheless, Roman still took his chances and rolled once again. The roll landed him on another one of Virgil’s properties, this one containing a hotel.  
“Fuck me.” Roman groaned, placing his head in his hands with a frustrated huff.  
“No thank,” Virgil says, a smirk making its way to his face, “It’s not really my thing. Now pay up.” Roman groaned again, causing Virgil to chuckle quietly.   
“You’re going to run me into the ground. This is not how I imagined this game going.” Roman said with a quiet laugh, as he began counting out the money he owed Virgil. Once that was done, Roman hardly had fifty dollars.  
“Virge! I need some money!” Roman complained, looking at his smirking friend.   
“I don’t know Ro. Maybe I could find some work for the less fortunate ones in this game to do.” Virgil said, causing Roman’s sly smile to morph into a look close to how a lion would appear while stalking its prey. “How do you feel about manual labor? I have some heavy boards that need lifting.” Virgil laughed out, not looking at the other.   
“Actually, I’m more of a holding down type of guy.” Roman smirked as Virgil’s cheeks began to turn pink under his makeup. Roman knew that the other was trying to determine if that was supposed to be seen as dirty. And Virgil looked so pretty in red, according to Roman, so why not see how much blush the others foundation can cover.   
“Umm…” Virgil said, less confident than before, “Then you could always hold the boards down while you nail them into the new hotels I build on Boardwalk and Park Place.”   
Roman’s face faltered at that, causing Virgil’s confident facade to build up again. Roman knew if he let the game continue this way he would lose, and if he lost Virgil would never let him hear the end of it. He had to think of something t get the other to stop, and he might just have an idea.  
“Hello, earth to Roman. Come in Roman.” Virgil said, waving a hand in front of his friends face, snapping him out of his trance.   
“I’ll be pounding something, but I don’t think they’ll be nails Virgil.” Roman said, breaking the darker boys confident front once again. The shade of red that appeared on his cheeks was something Roman liked more than he would ever admit to anyone, “As for hotels, I don’t really think you want to put those up, do you?”   
Roman leaned over the board as he said this, trying to discourage the other and get into his space. He knew Virgil, he knew he cracked under pressure and he knew that the other wouldn’t be able to make a decision with someone so close to his personal bubble.   
“I… I think I really do Ro.” Virgil said, lightly tapping the money against Roman’s cheek with a sly smile. Roman huffed and snatched the money before grabbing Virgil’s wrist and placing the two hotels in his upturned palm.   
They made eye contact then, and Virgil felt his face burning once more. He cursed silently to himself for getting so flustered around the other. Right now though, he had his own goal to accomplish, so he couldn’t focus on his nerves of his jumping heart from the contact.  
“I’m going to need my hand to finish this game Roman.” Virgil said quietly, looking at his friend.  
“Are you sure you want to do that?” Roman asked, just as quietly.  
Virgil smirked, “Am I sure I want to beat you? Hell yes.”  
Roman knew he had to pull out all the stops then, and he felt his own crooked smile form at the thought of how he could get under the others skin. “Don’t you think it’s a little early for a beating Virgil? I mean, you’ve hardly been here a day and you’ve already offered a spanking.”   
Virgil’s eyes widened at that. He didn’t know how to take what Roman had just suggested, if it was a suggestion. Still, his wrist was released and he knew he resembled tomato at that point.   
“What?” Roman asked, raising an eyebrow at the other, “Never done it?”  
“No,” Virgil said quietly, a look of confusion crossing his face, “I wouldn’t even know where to start with something like that.”  
“Well, put those hotels down and you’ll find out.” Roman said, a challenging tone in his voice, “You know you can beat me without them regardless, placing them just adds insult to injury.”  
“Let’s look at the board Princey.” Virgil said, trying to make it seem like the things Roman had said hadn’t phased him. “Welcome to the Dade Empire. Now, does it really matter if if I have just two more hotels?”  
“Of course not!” Roman cried.  
“Yes, it does.” Virgil countered, “You see, my empire wouldn’t be complete without them; just like your’s wasn’t when you played this with Logan at Vidcon last year.”   
Virgil watched Roman’s face shift into an annoyed look before he continued.   
“These two squares only have houses. They need something better, they’re worth something better.” Virgil shook the hotels towards Roman before removing the houses and placing the new pieces on the board. He knew he’d won and he’d unknowingly accepted Roman’s silent challenge in the process.   
“Okay, that’s it.” Roman said, standing up suddenly. He stopped though, unsure of what he should do. Surely he couldn’t spank Virgil. They weren’t together, he didn’t know what boundaries the other had, or if he even thought of Roman as something outside of a friend. Roman felt trapped, trapped in the moment and trapped in his thoughts. He knew Virgil wouldn’t be thinking what he was thinking, so he was at a loss.   
He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a strange noise. He was focused again and chanced a look at Virgil, to see that he was also standing and a wild look in his eyes that had not been there before. Roman knew that look though, he’d seen it before in other people, and he felt his confidence boost.  
Virgil had no clue what he was doing though. He saw the look on Roman’s face, and reacted. If his stomach hadn’t been in his throat and his heart trying to burst out of his rib cage before, it definitely was now. He heard himself make some sort of sound, one he’d never made before and wouldn’t be able to describe if he tried. His mind convinced him that there was only one option at this point, and even though it was screaming that Roman did not feel the same, his heart felt hopeful at this point.   
“Go ahead and try.” Virgil said, surprised by how steady his voice sounded and shocking Roman out of his trance  
Roman went to take a step forward, a smirk on his face. Virgil took off that the first movement. Laughing and diving behind the couch to avoid Roman.   
“Virge…” Roman called, moving towards where he saw the other dive for cover. Virgil sprang from his hiding spot and started to make his way down the hall. “Bad choice, there’s nowhere to hide that way!” Roman called, taking off after the other.   
Virgile glanced behind him just in time to see Roman catch him, sending them both tumbling to the floor. When his world stopped spinning from the fall and his eyes focused, he realized he was pinned under Roman. The other quickly caught his hands and held them over his head.   
“Gotcha.” Roman said, his breath coming out quick due to chasing the other through his home and the current position he was in.   
“Okay, Okay. You win.” Virgil said, trying to wiggle his way out of the other man’s grip, but all that lead to was Roman holding on tighter. Virgil sighed when he realized that the only way he was getting out of this situation was if Roman let him. He did attempt to get loose once more, bucking his hips up and wiggling to try and get out from underneath the other, before he gave up.  
“Stop struggling Virgil.” Roman said, twisting his body so he was laying almost completely on top of said man. Virgil sighed and stilled under the other, giving up and waiting for Roman to be done with whatever he’s doing.   
Roman smiled when he felt Virgil go lax underneath him, “good boy.” He said, leaning down to the other’s ear and letting his breath ghost over the shell. He felt Virgil tense up slightly at that.  
Virgil felt light headed hearing that. This moment confirmed that he’d been hearing Roman correctly the entire time. He had wanted that confirmation, but what should he do now that he had it. Does he say something? Acknowledge the name? Or does he ignore it? Pretend it doesn’t do anything to him at all? Roman saw the dazed look on his face and chuckled, the vibrations bringing Virgil back into the moment.   
“Do you like being called ‘good boy’ Virge?” Roman asked, getting impossibly closer to the man underneath him.   
Virgil just blinked, unsure of how to respond and going back to his inner turmoil. Roman’s cocky smile returned to his face as they stared at each other, prompting Virgil to say something. “I.. I uh..” He stuttered, trying to think of a response.   
“Sh, no need to explain.” Roman said, leaning closer so their noses brushed and Virgil could feel the other’s breath against his lips. “I’ve got you.”   
With that whispered statement, Roman closed the little distance between and trapped Virgil in a kiss. Maybe he could get use to getting stuck under Roman if things like this happened. 


	9. Talks and Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 9! This one turned out longer (I didn’t know I could type that much on an iPhone jeez) but it should be worth the wait.
> 
> Hopefully I can get you chapter 10 soon, but it’s midterms so I can only do so much. 
> 
> And thank you so much for all the support and kindness words. I’ve been struggling a lot recently with feelings of self worth and confidence. There was a point where I thought about deleting the story because people have said some pretty mean things to me about it, but then I see all your wonderful comments and messages and it helps. If I could, I’d hug each of you, but I can’t so this has to do for now (sorry for being mushy)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Virgil was shocked when he felt Roman’s lips on his own. At first he didn’t move, he didn’t respond at all because holy shit this was happening and he wasn’t dreaming; Roman kissed him. After what felt like hours (it was actually only a few second) Virgil let his eyes fall closed and he slowly started to kiss back. And it was everything he’d ever imagined and more. Roman was soft, he was gentle but he was also firm and the kiss was slightly heated. It was perfect and Virgil knew he wouldn’t forget this moment ever.   
Roman felt the same way. And when Virgil started kissing him back he couldn’t help the small noise of happiness he made, because it was so reassuring to know the other wanted this enough to kiss him back. Slowly, Roman released the smaller man’s wrists and moved one hand the thread through Virgil’s hair; just as soft as it was when he’d styled it in their video. The other hand moved to rest beside him near Virgil's hip, so that he was supporting his weight and not laying directly on top of his friend.   
Virgil felt Roman’s tongue brush against his bottom lip before the hand that was laced in his hair pulled slightly, causing him to gasp. Roman took that moment to slip his tongue into Virgil’s mouth and brush over his own. The feeling was so new and intoxicating to the other, that he couldn’t help the small moan he’s let out as he relaxed completely under Roman once again.   
There was a part of Virgil’s mind that screamed at him. That this was only happening due to the heat of the moment and he should push Roman away to save their friendship. His mind screamed that they should stop before this went too far and both men did something that would forever ruin the friendship they have, but Virgil couldn’t find the strength to listen. Especially when Roman started to move his fingers through his hair and massage his scalp. It felt too right.   
It wasn’t until Roman’s hand begin moving under Virgil’s shirt that the warning voice in the back of his mind turned into a screaming alarm. Virgil knew then that he had stop and figure out what this was.   
Roman had moved from Virgil’s lips to his neck, slowly peppering kisses along it and working to suck a spot near where his shoulder connected. Virgil was breathing heavily from the feeling, and it was egging Roman on.   
“Ro-Roman!” Virgil gasped out, moving his hands to the other’s chest and pushing slightly while trying to catch his breath.   
Roman sighed, but pulled back to rest on his elbows and look at the other. He was still so close to the other, all he would need to do is tilt his head down and he could capture Virgil in another kiss. But Roman knew there was a reason the other had wanted to stop, and he wasn’t going to push that.   
Roman was taking in deep breaths, catching his breath just like Virgil was. As he did this, he really looked at Virgil. He saw his swollen lips and his mussed hair from Roman’s hands working it. He noticed the other’s flushed cheeks and heard the quick breaths. Roman thought he’d never seen anything so beautiful, and he knew he looked similar.   
“Virgil.” Roman said quietly, trying to read the other’s thoughts.   
“What the hell was that?” Virgil asked. He didn’t push Roman away further; he could have and he knew that, but he liked having the other close to him. It was comforting. Virgil slowly realized, looking up at Roman from the floor of the hallway, that he really didn’t want to push Roman away further.  
Roman chuckled at the question and moved to brush the hair that had fallen into his face. When he did this, some of his weight dropped onto Virgil, causing him to shift slightly.  
“Come on,” he said while moving to stand up and reaching down to help Virgil, “we can’t just lay here in the hallway all night.”   
When Virgil was standing, he felt his legs shake and he felt his body sway. Roman must have noticed too, because he placed an arm around Virgil’s waist to help steady him.  
“We can go sit on the couch and talk.” Roman said as he began to walk, pulling Virgil along with him.   
When both men were sat on the couch, they were left with an awkward moment of silence. Virgil didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say or how to even start this conversation. His mind was racing and he couldn’t focus on just one thing. Roman had kissed him, and Virgil was sure that his crush on the other was evolving; he hadn’t decided of that was good or bad yet though. He was confused, because Roman made him feel things that he wasn’t familiar with, and he didn’t know if he liked those feelings. He had never done anything like that before. Virgil had never dated anyone, let alone made out with someone in their hallway. And Roman was so different, he was demanding and Virgil wanted to listen to the things he tells him. That was something new in his life.   
He was pulled from his thoughts when his phone went off. Looking at it, he saw a text from Logan, which confused him even more. Logan doesn’t text, he calls people because it gets answered faster.   
Logan: Have you seen the response to that video you posted with Roman?  
Virgil just stared at the message, completely confused. He’d made a habit of staying away from the comments on his videos, because the bad ones always stood out to him. He didn’t need anymore negative thinking.  
Virgil: no. u know i dont read the comments  
Logan: Well perhaps you should.  
Logan: People have gone mad.  
Logan: They adored the videos. It has more views and comments than any past video you’ve done at this point in time.   
Virgil: well damn. and i thought people liked my videos  
Logan: People do like your videos Virgil. I think they just like the idea of you and Roman being a couple more.  
Virgil: what  
Logan: The people commenting really want you and Roman to be together.   
Virgil: y  
Logan: It seems they think your different personalities could balance each other out. They also thought you had a natural flow between the two of you I think.   
Logan: Regardless, they’ve started “shipping” the two of you.  
Virgil: wth man  
Virgil: does princey know  
Logan: Not that I am aware of. Why?  
Virgil: Just wondering  
Virgil: lets try to keep him from finding out for now  
Virgil: is it on his video 2?  
Logan: I haven’t checked. I can if you’d like  
Virgil: no dont do that  
Virgil: i just wont say anything and hopefully he wont either  
Logan: Very well  
Virgil: thx lo  
Virgil was brought back to the room when he heard Roman clear his throat. He looked over at the other and put his phone away, deciding this conversation was happening now or never.   
“So..” Roman said, looking over at Virgil, but not adding anything else to his sentence.  
“What happened back there Ro?” Virgil asked, getting straight to the point.   
Roman sighed and looked away, collecting his thoughts. What had happened? He’d kissed Virgil, something he’d wanted to do since the other arrived. Virgil had kissed back, which encouraged Roman to keep going, and made him think that he wanted him too.   
When Roman didn’t answer right away, Virgil looked down and sighed.  
“Look Roman, I get it.” He said quietly, making his friend look up, “It was a heat of the moment thing. We were goofing around and flirting, and one thing lead to another and then-”  
“What do you mean?” Roman asked, cutting Virgil off mid sentence.   
“I-we… I mean you couldn’t have..” Virgil started, the words getting caught in his throat before stopping all together from Roman’s look.   
“Virgil,” Roman started, taking the others hand in his own, “I can assure you that I would not have kissed you if I did not care about you. And I would not have done it if I thought you felt differently for me.”  
Virgil stared at him shocked. Roman cared about him? He actually liked him? That… That was what he’d wanted in secret for a long time, and now it seemed to actually be happening. He felt himself start to smile before speaking.  
“So that means that there’s actually something here… between us I mean?” He asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.  
Roman smiled back at him, “If you want there to be something between us, then yes there is Virgil.”  
Virgil felt his heartbeat pick up and his smile widen. Before he could think about it, he threw his arms around Roman mumbling an “I do, I want something with you.” over and over again.   
Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil and nuzzled against his hair before sighing happily. When he pulled back, a sly smile worked its way to his face.  
“What do you say we go and celebrate Virgil?” he asked.  
“Celebrate how?” Virgil asked, a look of confusion crossing his face.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey there cutie, how are you doing tonight?” Virgil heard someone whisper ashe felt two hands settle on his hips. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw an average looking guy smiling down at him. Slowly, the man started to move both their bodies to the beat of the music blaring over the speakers and pulled Virgil closer.   
While this was happening, Virgil faintly remember Roman telling him to stay by the bar while he went to the bathroom. Virgil couldn’t help move towards the dance floor though, his usual anxieties dulled due to the alcohol. He’d lost track of how many drink he’d had long ago, all that mattered was that he no longer felt the need to worry about anything, and that brought a blissful smile to his face.   
The man behind him noticed this and smirked down at him, “You have someone to go home with tonight beautiful?” The man pulled Virgil even closer, turning him so that they were facing each other now, and angling himself so that Virgil had to look up.   
“Yes, as a matter of fact he does.” A voice growled from behind them. Virgil turned around and saw Roman standing there with his arms crossed. Another smile crossed his face as Roman pulled Virgil away from the other man and into his arm.  
“Ro?” Virgil asked, confused about what was going on. He was just dancing.  
“He was fine with me.” The man spat, stepping closer to the pair, “He doesn’t need some asshole that leaves him to dance alone.”  
Roman pushed Virgil behind him protectively, ready to knock the guy in front of them on flat on his face. Virgil, even in his drunken state, knew that a fight between the two would be unfair. Roman was almost completely sober, unlike the other man.   
Roman was about to say something, but a tug at his hand caused him to stop and look at Virgil. His breath left him at the pleading look in the others eyes, and whatever violent act he thought of commiting was completely lost.   
“Let’s just go hime Roman.” Virgil said, trying to pull the other off the dance floor.  
Roman smiled gently, turning away from the other man completely and putting an arm around Virgil. “Alright, let’s go.”   
As they were walking, Roman turned back to look the man again, glaring and tightening his grip around Virgil’s waist. If this was going to work, he was going to have to keep a closer eye on his shadowling, or someone might try to sweep him away. 


	10. Wake Up Calls and Phone Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive made is back to America. I’m getting over Jetlag at the moment, and fighting a cold, so I’ve decided to pass the time with an update for everyone. 
> 
> I also wanted to say thank you for all the kind words after the last chapter when then mean comments were mentioned. All your kind words make it easier to ignore the mean ones. You’re all so sweet. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy chapter 10. I’d love to know what you think afterwards. 
> 
> ((And sorry if it’s hard to read, I broke my phone seas while overseas and now the keyboard is wonky. I don’t always catch the mistakes oops))

Virgil did not want to open his eyes. He could already feel the pounding behind his eyes, the first sign that he’d had too much last night. He knew opening his eyes would only make it worse, and he did not want that.   
It wasn’t until he focused on not thinking about the pain in his head that he noticed another sinsation. There were fingers rubbing his scalp, soothing the ache and helping him to relax, it was pleasant and something that he did not want to end.   
“Hmm.. Ro?” He mumbled sleepily, rolling over to be closer to the hand running through his hair.   
“Good morning Virge,” Roman whispered, continuing to massage his shorter friends head. “I brought you some Tylenol and a cup of water. They’re on the side table next to you. You should take them so you can start to feel better.”  
Virgil cautiously opened his eyes then, happy to discover that the blinds were closed and the light was left off. He smiled in approval before reaching over to take the pills and sitting up to drink some water before laying down again.   
“What happened last night? I feel like I was hit by a bus.” Virgil said, causing Roman to chuckle quietly and shake his head.  
Virgil started to sit up in hopes of getting an answer from Roman, but stopped when the other pulled him into his arms and sighed. Virgil was confused and turned to look at the other, just to Roman glancing at his arm sadly. Virgil lifted his arm and squinted to see what Roman was looking at and noticed the light line of bruises on his arm.  
“Roman, seriously. What happened last night?” Virgil asked.  
Roman sighed again, knowing he wasn’t getting out of this without an explanation. He felt horrible. He’d let the anger and jealousy he’d felt at the sight of another man touching Virgil get the better of him, and he must have grabbed the other a little too hard when moving him away from the stranger. At the time of it all, Roman had only cared about getting Virgil away from the man. The man that had been touching his Virgil.   
Roman shook that thought from his head quickly. Virgil was not his. Roman had to clear that up for himself before he ruined whatever it was they had started. It was a messy trail, and he didn’t know where it would go, but he didn’t want to ruin what might happen. He knew Virgil’s history, how his past relationships had gone and he did not want to become another painful memory for his friend.   
He ran his hand over the others arm and whispered, “What do you remember about last night?”  
“The last thing I remember is leaving the bar.” Virgil said, rubbing his hand down his face. “Thanks for the Tylenol, it’s helping a lot.”  
Roman chuckled at that before pressing himself closer to Virgil. “I’m sorry Virge, I really am.” He said, running his hand softly over the bruises.  
“They don’t hurt.” Virgil said, confusion clear in his voice. Did Roman have something to do with this? Was that why he was acting so weird right now? What the hell happened?   
Virgil looked at Roman again, ready to ask for more of an explanation, but the guilty look on the taller mans face stopped him. Looking at Roman’s face, Virgil realized that his questions might just make everything worse. So instead, Virgil turned his body to face Roman and wrapped his arms around the others waist, effectively hiding the purple marks on his pale skin, “I’m fine Princey, really. Just tired.”   
Roman smiled at this, and wrapped an arm around Virgil. “We have to hit the store today. Unless you want to starve once we’re completely snowed in.”   
Roman felt more than heard the groan that left Virgil, and couldn’t help the laugh that escaped past his lips. He managed to get himself under control before continuing, “And I think our viewers would appreciate another collaborative video, considering how well the first one went over.”   
Virgil stiffened for a second before relaxing again and snuggling further against Roman, “Or, we could stay here. You could give me another back-rub and we can watch movies.” Virgil looked at up Roman through eyelashes, trying to convince the other that they didn’t need to get up.  
Roman’s face flashed with an emotion that Virgil couldn’t read suddenly, and before Virgil could try to determine what it means, it was gone. A frown appeared on Roman’s face after that, which just would not do. Virgil smiled shyly at Roman, in hopes of convincing him to stay in the apartment, and Roman’s frown slowly turned into a smile.  
“As much as I like your idea, we do need to go to the store, Doom and Gloom. When we get back, I can give you another back-rub if you’d still like one. Roman said, leaning forward so that their faces were close together. He didn’t want to rush Virgil. He was jumpy, he overthought everything, and was known to close himself off when someone pushed him too far too fast; especially when his heart was involved. Roman didn’t want to scare him off.   
He glanced down to Virgil’s lips before meeting his eyes again. “Can I kiss you Virge?” He asked, his voice low and gravely, almost like a growl.   
“Please.” Virgil whispered and Roman lost it. He leaned forward and captured Virgil’s lips with his own. The kiss started as innocent and light, just a brush of their lips. That did not last thought; when Virgil made a noise in the back of his throat similar to the one that the other man had made last night, Roman felt his brain go fuzzy.   
He growled lightly into the kiss and moved so he was sitting against the headboard with Virgil in his lap.   
“Roman!” Virgil gasped out from the shift, grabbing onto the other man’s shoulders to steady himself before his lips were captured once again.   
Roman did not keep himself there long though, soon moving his head down to kiss and suck on Virgil’s neck, causing the other to gasp and tilt his head to allow more access.   
“Oh God, Ro.” Virgil gasped out when he felt the other bite down where his shoulder and neck met. Roman groaned against his neck and began to push his hands under Virgil’s shirt and along his back. Roman felt Virgil shiver, and was moving to kiss him once again when he heard his phone start to ring.   
“Are you kidding me right now.” Roman huffed, causing Virgil to let our a nervous chuckle as he moves so Roman can get up and answer the phone.   
“Hello.” Roman answers, placing the call on speaker and setting his phone on his knee, pulling Virgil back against his body. Virgil tried to pull away, shaking his head and pointing at the phone. Roman just rolled his eyes and nuzzled against the top of the shorter man’s head, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead.  
“Roman!” Patton yelled excitedly, “How are you kiddo? Is Virgil still trapped in your apartment?”  
Roman chuckled at his friends many questions, speaking before he is bombarded with more “I’m pretty sure Virgil is only trapped in Chicago. He could easily leave my apartment. What’s the call Pat?” Roman asked, trying to mask his annoyance and failing.  
“Woah there big guy, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything. I called because Virgil isn’t answering and I wanted to let him know that I email him the question options for a video we were planning for when he got home.” Patton said, letting out an awkward chuckle. “And Shadow is doing great, but I think she’s really starting to miss him.”  
Roman hummed at this, causing Virgil to place a hand over his mouth to stop any noises that might come out. His teeth were lightly scraping against a sensitive part of his neck, and Roman’s grip was tight around Virgil’s waist, stopping any escape attempts.   
“Well, he’s here if you’d like to let him know.” Roman said, smirking at Virgil.   
“Oh really, that’d be great!” Patton said, excitement clear in his voice.   
Roman nudged Virgil, prompting him to speak. Virgil glared at the other before sighing and looking towards the phone.   
“Hey Pat, how’s it going?” Virgil asked, trying to ignore Roman’s movements and light touches.   
“Oh man Virge, it’s been too long! I miss you so much, and so does Shadow.” Patton said through the phone, causing Virgil to frown. He’d forgotten his friend was taking care of his cat.   
“Oh yeah.” Virgil said quietly, “Thanks for taking care of him for me. I wish I was there to do it.”  
“It’s no problem. He’s super soft and cuddly, so that makes up for it.” Patton chirped, easing some of Virgil’s worry.  
“Have you remember your allergy medicine everytime Pat?” Virgil asked, tensing when he felt Roman brush his lips over his neck.  
Roman was getting impatient. He was waiting for Virgil to get off the phone so that they could pick up where they left off before his phone rang, but the longer the call went, the sooner they’d have to leave for the store. Therefore, Roman had to hurry the call along, and the best way to do that was to fluster Virgil and get him off the phone.   
“Yeah I have. Logan has been reminding me every time before I go.” Patton said, his voice sounding fond when mentioning their mutual friend.   
“Oh g-good,” Virgil said, trying to keep his voice steady as Roman continued to assault his neck. He tried to push the other away so that he could finish the call, but Roman was having none of that.   
“You okay kiddo?” Patton asked, confusion clear in his voice, “You sound kind of raspy. You’re not getting sick right?”  
“What? N-no,” Virgil said through a gasp as Roman started to suck on the junction between his throat and shoulder. “I’m not si-sick at all Pat. Jus-Just kind of ti-tired.” Virgil had to suppress a groan then and Roman bit down again.   
Patton was about to answer when he heard Virgil make a noise close to a whimper and a quiet chuckle form Roman, causing everything to click for him. “Oh… OH!” He rushed out, “You should of told me you boys were busy. I would of hurried this along. Anyways, check your email Virge, make sure the questions are okay and feel free to add some more. I’ll.. I’ll talk to you later.”   
As soon as he was finished, Patton hung up. Virgil was at a loss for words, his mouth hanging open like a fish out of water before turning to Roman. The look on his face reminded Roman of an angry kitten, and he couldn’t help but smile at his friend.  
“What the fuck Roman!” Virgil growled out, turing further towards the other, “You just freaked Patton out. He was clearly uncomfortable and who knows who-”   
Virgil’s rant was cut off when Roman captured his lips once again. He pulled away and saw a scowl on Virgil’s face, but was also pleased to note that the anger had dissipated.   
“You can put all you want, but Patton will be fine. The only person he might say something to is Logan.” Roman said with a grin, letting go of Virgil’s waist.  
Virgil just groaned, flopping backwards onto the mattress and covering his face. He muttered something unintelligible, causing Roman to chuckle before leaning over him.  
“Get dressed, Hot Topic,” Roman said, placing a gentle kiss on Virgil’s lips once again before standing, “We have to go to the store.”  
Then Roman walked out, leaving Virgil alone in the bedroom. Wondering what the hell was going one. Great.


	11. Just a note

Hey guys... 

I just.. I wanted to let you know that I... I hit a really rough patch today and I almost... well, let’s just say I’m really glad I’m able to type this out right now. 

I don’t know if anyone saw my random tumblr updates throughout the day, but it was pretty bad. 

Because of this, I’ve decided that I might need to take a break from writing for a few weeks. Focus on getting myself in a better head space before pushing things on myself again. I don’t want to get this bad again.

if you did see it, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry if you worried or if I made you feel bad because of what was said. I’m so sorry if I put you in a bad space too. That’s not what I ever want to do.

and I’m so sorry if this is disappointing. I really didn’t want to do this, I’ve never wanted to put a story on hold, but I feel like this is one of the only ways to help myself get better at this point.

i promise this won’t be forever. Hopefully it will only be a week or two. I will be back. I promise.

and I’m sorry


	12. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here’s chapter 11. I hope you like it cause I was really proud of it.
> 
> And thanks so much for being so kind, I was so overwhelmed and it was so welcome. So thanks so much!
> 
> Anyway, here’s the chapter

Roman was beyond pleased. He knew how he felt about Virgil, and it seemed like Virgil felt the same way; based on how he responded whenever Roman kissed him. The whole thought just had Roman feeling exceptionally giddy, more than any one person should feel while walking through the grocery store. He couldn’t help it though.  
He watched his emo friend walking ahead of him, looking at everything as if he’d never seen it before before grimacing when seeing a price. Roman would chuckle every time, knowing that the prices in the city were higher than in towns like what Virgil was used to. Roman was used to it though, he’d never known anything else.   
“Hey Virge, I’ve been thinking,” Roman started, moving forward so he was beside Virgil, “Maybe we should do another video. A Q and A maybe.”   
“A Q and A? Really?” Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.  
“I know it’s not very creative, but everyone is so curious as to why you’re staying with me. And our previous video together was a huge success among the fans.” Roman said, grabbing a bag of chips off the shelf before placing them in the shopping cart.   
Virgil was quiet for a while. Roman was wondering if he’d overstepped a boundary. He knew that his darker friend was more private, never having opened his channel to his fans in that way. He hardly discussed his private and family life with anyone, even his closest friends. Roman was about to apologize and suggest something different when the other spoke.   
“Sure. I mean, it’s on your channel and we could always do a back and forth.” Virgil said.  
“A back and forth? What?” Roman asked, a smile on his.  
Virgil shrugged, “Yeah, like my fans and twitter followers send questions for me to ask you and yours send you questions for me. Could be more fun that way and we aren’t really answering the same questions.”   
Roman felt his smile growing, “I like it. Let’s finish this up and send the tweets out immediately.”   
The two began moving again, ready to finish and get the message out to their fans. This could be a lot of fun for both of them, and a chance to get to know each other better. And considering the store was fairly empty, as everyone else had gone shopping as soon as the weather took a turn for the worst, they got done sooner than they thought they would.   
As soon as they were back at Roman’s place and put the groceries away, Roman got his computer and sat on the couch to make his post while Virgil went to plug his phone in before getting ahold of Patton. As soon as he was logged in, he got on Twitter and Tumblr to reach as many people as possible. Sure, he had a bunch of tags and mentions, and he’d go through that soon enough but he wanted to get this post out.   
As soon as everything loaded, he saw that Virgil had already tweeted and posted online to get questions.  
@on-the-virge: hey guys, send some q’s for a vid with the royal annoyance. anything u want 2 kno about him is fair game  
Roman chuckled, reading the same thing on tumblr. It seemed Virgil was going to pull out all the stops for this, and the fans were eating it up apparently. He had tons of replies already, with a ton of questions and other messages. Roman noticed that Virgil had not respond to anything at that point though, meaning he was probably on the phone with Patton about what had happened earlier and who knows what else.   
Roman shook the thoughts from his head to refocus on what he was doing. He had to make a tweet for the video to get questions for Virgil. He composed a few, only to delete them again before finally figuring out what to say.   
@Prince_Roman: Royals, I am on a quest to learn more about Virgil! Help me out and provide some question you’ve always wanted him to answer!  
Roman smiled, feeling good about what he’d posted. Looking at the time, he noticed it was only around 1 in the afternoon. Smiling, he realized he could wait maybe an hour, then spend thirty minutes going through questions and choosing some before filming with his friend. With that thought in mind, Roman began to set his living room up for filming.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Virgil was freaking out. Why had he agreed to do this? What possessed him to think a Q and A was a good idea? He had no idea, but he knew his fans were going to jump at the chance to ask anything about him. They wanted details about his life, and he wasn’t sure he could give them.  
He was pacing back and forth when his phone finally rang. He’d texted Patton as soon as they’d gotten back to Roman’s asking the other to call as soon as he could. Asking Patton to call was Virgil’s way of saying something was wrong, because he hated phone calls. Virgil jumped at the phone before answering.  
“Pat?” Virgil asked sounding rushed.  
“Virge? You okay?” Patton asked, concern clear in his voice.  
“I’m freaking out man. I don’t know what to do right now.” Virgil said, starting to pace again.  
“Okay wait.” Patton said. Virgil could hear him shifting slightly before speaking again, “What do you mean? What happened?”  
Virgil took a deep breath, or tied to before speaking again. “Roman asked me to do a Q and A video with him and I agreed.”   
“Isn’t that a good thing Virge?” Patton asked, his voice soft.   
“I don’t know!” Virgil yelled, sitting on the bed. “I have no idea what people are going to ask, because the questions are being sent to Princey and we agreed not to look at the questions before the video.”   
Virgil felt his breaths getting shorter and began to feel a burn in his lungs. He knew he was starting to panic. He knew he was freaking out, but he didn’t know what people would ask. There were things he didn’t want to think about that could be brought up and that terrified him.   
“Virge… Virgil can you hear me kiddo?” Patton asked, his voice muffled by the rush of blood in Virgil’s ears.   
“Patton.. Pat I can’t, I can’t bre-breath.” Virgil said, the grip on his phone tightening in hopes of remaining steady.   
“I know Virgil. Just listen to me and we’ll get it all worked out.” Patton said quietly, trying to make Virgil focus.   
Virgil was rambling now, Patton couldn’t understand what he was saying, but he knew his friend needed help.   
“Virgil can you tell me five things you see right now?” Patton asked suddenly, his voice interrupting Virgil's ramblings.   
“Wh-what?” Virgil asked, confused.  
“Tell me what you see right now. Five things” Patton said again, keeping his voice calm and even.  
“Umm.. I-I see a window. There’s the clo-closet door, and some… some pants on the fl-floor. I can see a lam-lamp and Roman’s desk ch-cha-chair.” Virgil said, stumbling a few times.   
“That’s good Virgil,” Patton said, a smile clear in his voice. “Can you tell me four things you can hear.”  
“I-I hear you. An-and I can hear my voice. I can… I can hear Roman in the other room and I-I hear the wind out-outsi-outside.” Virgil said, his voice getting slightly more steady.  
“That’s good. What three things can you feel Virgil?” Patton asked again, keeping his voice steady.  
“I feel.. I feel my phone and the carpet. And I-I can feel the bed.” Virgil said, his breathing beginning to steady out.   
“And what do you smell. Two things.” Patton said again.  
“Roman’s cologne. And sweat.” Virgil said, loosening his grip on the phone.   
“And what’s one thing you can taste kiddo?” Patton asks, a wide smile on his face.   
“I can taste the air that I’m breathing in.” Virgil said, feeling better and more relaxed.  
“That’s good Kiddo, keep breathing.” Patton said.  
Virgil took few more deep breaths before sighing, “Sorry about that Pat. I didn’t mean to freak, I just-”  
“Hey don’t worry about it.” Patton said, cutting the other off. “I’m glad I could help. Are you okay now?”  
“I think so. I’m still worried but I don’t think that will go away until after the video.” Virgil said, shrugging even though his friend couldn’t see him.   
“Well try not to. I know that it seems like a lot, but I think Roman will know what kind of questions not to ask. It’s scary, but it’s good to open up a little bit.” Patton said, trying to reassure his friend from far away. All he really wanted to do was give Virgil a hug and make sure he was okay.  
“I’ll do my best. Thanks Pat, for listening to my rambles and stuff.” Virgil said, a small smile on his face.  
“No problem kiddo. I’m always here for you.” Patton said.  
Virgil was about to reply when Roman came bursting in. His entrance was to get Virgil out for the video, it was time to film and get going. Virgil sighed, ending his call and following Roman, time to face the music.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Greetings Royals! Welcome back, hope you’re having a wonderful day during this storm.” Roman said looking towards the camera “I am once again joined by Dr. Gloom himself, Virgil Dade!” A large gesture was made in the direction of the other who just waved at the camera.   
“As you know, we both sent tweets out earlier asking for questions to ask the other person. Those questions will be used in this video to create a Q and A, allowing you to get to know us better.” Roman said, smiling brightly before continuing. “So, Virgil, would you like to go first or shall I start?”  
“You can start.” Virgil said quickly, looking at his phone and screenshotting some questions to be used.   
“Very well,” Roman said, picking up his phone. “This question comes from ‘nerdoro’ and they’re asking ‘How many countries have you been to?’”  
“Oh umm.. I’ve been to a lot of different countries.” Virgil said, shrugging his shoulder. “When I was younger, I spent a year backpacking in Europe and I spent little bit of time in Canada before finally settling in America.”  
He looks over at Roman to see a confused look on the others face. Virgil didn’t understand where the confusion is coming from so he asks “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“What do you mean “before finally settling in America’? Roman asked, a slight smile on his face.  
Virgil crossed his arms and looked away, “I mean that I’m not originally from the States okay. Let’s just drop it.”  
“Fine fine, you get to ask me a question now.” Roman said with a smile.   
Virgil looked back at his phone before choosing one, “aaronderdan asked ‘What would Roman’s parents have named him if he was a girl?’”   
“Hmm.. that’s a good question. I’m not sure I know the answer.” Roman said before shrugging, “I don’t my parents ever considered that I wouldn’t be a boy. They didn’t wait for me to be born before finding out my gender.”  
Virgil nodded at this. His own parents had never thought of giving him another name as far as he knew. It’s not like he’d ask them ever though, so it didn’t really matter.   
“Now then, “laaaron” has a question for you Virgil. He asked ‘what is the worst injury you’ve ever had?’” Roman asked, looking at his friend.   
“Worst injury? I mean, I’ve had a lot so choosing one might take a minute.” Virgil said, looking away.  
Roman made a face hearing this. His friend had been injured many times? But why? What caused them and how long ago had they happened? He wanted to ask, but he also knew it might not be appreciated, so he held his tongue while the other thought.  
“The worst injury was probably when I broke three ribs. It hurt a lot and I had to be really careful of everything so I didn’t make it wore.” Virgil said, finally looking up and unlocking his phone again. “Roman, ‘lamus’ asked ‘do you have any siblings?’”   
Virgil felt a slight smile grace his lips then, knowing that Roman had this question and not him. He didn’t want to think about his siblings if he could help it honestly, it was too painful.   
“I’m an only child actually.” Roman said, flashing a smile towards the camera, “I was born and my parents realized they had the perfect child so they decided no more were needed.” He heard Virgil snort at that, Roman looked at him with a fake glare before.  
“You think it’s so funny, how many siblings do you have then?” Roman asked.  
Virgil froze then. He wasn’t expecting Roman to throw the question back at him and he did not want to discuss this with a camera facing him; he didn’t want to discuss this ever. Virgil licked his lips and swallowed before speaking, planning his words out carefully.  
“I have a brother.” He said, thinking that would be enough of an answer. Roman wasn’t having that though.   
“Is he older or younger?” The taller man pressed, wanting to know more about his friend.  
“Neither, well he’s a few minutes older than me I guess. We’re twins.” Virgil said, looking at his phone for a question to get the focus off of him, “Roman,how do you feel about Virgil? book_trevor wants to know.”  
Roman stopped and looked at his friend. “What?”  
“I don’t know. It was a question being asked by a fan. I just read it” Virgil said, feeling his face go red as he realized what the question was. “If you don’t want to answer it then you don’t have to. It’s not a-”  
“No I’ll answer it. It just caught me off guard.” Roman said, placing a hand on Virgil’s knee to steady the other before sighing and looking at the camera. “I really like Virgil, more than I probably should. I can’t do anything to change that, and I can only hope he likes me in the same way.”  
Virgil was shocked. Roman said he liked him, and he hoped Virgil liked him too. How was he supposed to respond to that? Was he supposed to respond to it? He had no idea. His head was spinning and he needed to call Patton again.   
Roman looked over and smiled before patting Virgil’s back, “How about we take a break? We can grab something to eat and maybe talk about this.”  
“Sure.” Virgil said, still dazed by what happened. What was his life coming to?


	13. Promise Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this chapter is the start of the downward spiral (in a way). The slow burn is ACTUALLY amounting to something.
> 
> This chapter does contain smut. If you are not comfortable with that, it's okay. You could probably skip this chapter and the story would still make sense later (I say that now, but I could be wrong honestly). PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I DIDN'T TAG SOMETHING THAT SHOULD BE TAGGED!!
> 
> This took FOREVER honestly because I didn't like it and would delete to start over (12 times) but I've finally got something. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Comments are appreciated because they help me do better (I don't usually plug that but I felt like I should mention it)

After taking a break from filming and having a quick snack, and Virgil time to call Patton again because he talked about his life before and needed his dad friend to help him relax, the two went back to filming their Q and A. They filmed until about eight, and when all was said and down Virgil was sprawled out on the couch while Roman made dinner for the both of them.

Virgil was dozing off when a noise made him look up. He immediately saw Roman leaning on the door jab between the kitchen and sitting room, a gentle smile on his face. Virgil propped himself up on his elbows looking at the other.

“What’s up Ro?” Virgil asked through a yawn.

“I think I like cooking for you Virge.” Roman said with a smirk before making his way to the couch.

“Oh Yeah?” Virgil asked, a smirk making its way to his face as he pulled his legs up to his chest. He was still slightly stressed with everything that was said in the video, especially Roman’s comment about liking him. It had taken about 20 minutes before Virgil could even attempt to look at Roman, and that was after a second call to Patton. 

“Whatcha’ makin’?” Virgil asked quietly as Roman sat down. 

Before speaking, Roman reached over and pulled the shorter man so that he was flush against him. The sudden movement caused Virgil to let out a squeak and turn red before looking at Roman. 

“Stuff.” Roman answered before slowly carding his fingers through Virgil’s hair, coaxing the other to relax. “We should really talk Virgil.”

That caused all the missing tension to reenter Virgil’s body. His mind immediately jumped to something he might have done wrong. Something that would cause Roman to make him leave and find somewhere else to wait out the storm. His mind was reeling suddenly, telling him that he’d lied to himself.

Virgil had slowly been convincing himself that he and Roman were together. That the touches and the kisses they shared were normal. He’d always thought, or maybe known, that the older man didn’t really want him that way though. The tension must have been clear to Roman, because he moved one of his hands down and began drawing soothing circles on Virgil’s lower back.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his voice low and laced with worry. Virgil just shrugged in response, not trusting his voice. 

“Is this still about what I said earlier?” Roman asked.

Virgil didn’t say anything again. Looking down and away from the other. His mind was spiralling down down down and he didn’t know what to do to stop that. He had basically convinced himself that Roman didn’t actually want him at this point, and that “liking him” meant that Roman liked him as a friend. Nothing more. 

Noticing the other’s silence Roman sighed before gently tilting Virgil’s chin so that the smaller man was looking at him. 

“Hey now, turn that brain of yours off. Whatever it is you’re telling yourself isn’t true okay. I meant what I said in the video Virgil, I like you.” With that, Roman pressed a gentle kiss to Virgil’s lips. It was sweet and innocent in a way that made Virgil’s head spin in the best way, but it was over too soon. 

Roman pulled away just enough to be heard before whispering, “But that’s what we have to talk about.”

“I-I uh…” Virgil stuttered out. Each word he said and sound he made caused his lips to gently brush Roman’s. “Talk about what?”

Roman chuckled before pulling away more. He made eye contact with Virgil, waiting for the other to compose himself before trying to speak. He made a hand gesture between the to of them before running a hand through his own hair.

“Us.” Virgil’s head was spinning again from that simple word. He felt like he was flying suddenly. There was an us. He turned his body towards Roman more, to have this conversation completely face to face.

“I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do Virge.” Roman said. His actions didn’t match his words though, as he grabbed Virgil’s legs and pulled him so that he flat against the couch underneath him. “I’m also going to tell you that I have been imagining fucking you against every possible surface in this house since you walked through that door.”

Virgil made a surprised noise at that. It was something between a gasp and a squeak. Roman chuckled at that before leaning down and pressing his lips to Virgil’s neck. 

“Wait R-Ro, I’ve nev-never done this before.” Virgil gasped out. This was completely new to him, but he wasn’t going to try and tell Roman he didn’t want it. That lie would fall apart in no time due to the… friend Virgil had downstairs. Roman was currently biting at and sucking on Virgil’s neck, running his hands over every available part of Virgil’s body. 

“It’s okay Virge. I’ve got you.” Roman breathed out before biting down on Virgil’s shoulder, causing the other to groan. “Mm.. I think I found something else you like.”

Virgil tried to hide his burning face in his arm. Roman chuckled, catching his hand before he could hide behind it. He shifted so that he was holding Virgil’s hands above his head, making them useless. Virgil wiggled under the grip, but Roman didn’t seem to notice as he continued sucking and biting at Virgil’s neck; causing him to moan and beg for something he didn’t know he wanted before this moment.

“Please Roman.” Virgil gasped out for what felt like the thousandth time. He didn’t even really know what he was begging for but those were the only words running through his mind. Roman shushed him before pulling his hoodie away, quickly followed by his shirt. As soon as the clothing was removed, Virgil felt Roman pin his hands back down, causing him to feel more exposed than he can ever remember feeling. It wasn’t bad though, he felt safe with Roman. 

“Keep your arms above your head.” Roman growled into his ear, “Understand?” He pulled back just far enough to see Virgil nod before releasing his wrist.

“Good boy.” Roman praised before moving so he could kiss down Virgil’s chest and stomach, admiring the milky skin and the noises he drew from the other. 

Virgil was a moaning mess at this point. He was constantly shifting under the other;s weight and would gasp whenever he felt teeth graze his skin. He’d never felt this before, but he was sure he didn’t want it to stop yet.

“We’ll go slow Virge.” Roman said, stopping just below the other’s belly button. “Anything for you.”

Virgil whimpered hearing that. Roman’s voice held so much care, it was clear that he wanted to make Virgil comfortable. And the way he spoke, his voice deep slightly husky did things to Virgil. He had no idea how describe it, but he loved it. 

Virgil was past caring what kinds of noises he was making. He just knew he needed to feel something, anything to relieve the need he felt. Roman slowly trailed his lips lower, making time seem like it was frozen. Finally, they reached the bulge in Virgil’s jeans. The feeling of Roman’s face there provided a friction that Virgil hadn’t known he needed, causing his hands to shoot down and lace through the older man’s hair. 

Roman groaned as Virgil tugged his hair before his hands were pulled away. Roman was suddenly face to face with him again. “Did I tell say you could touch me?” He moved Virgil’s hands above his head again, “Keep them there.”

“O-okay Ro.” Virgil whispered out, and Roman went right back down to start sucking on his stomach while working to undo his jeans. 

“Why don’t you call me daddy like my subscribers do?” Roman asked, causing Virgil to chuckle. “I’m serious Virge.”

Virgil laughed again, a breathy sound with how intense everything was. Roman had finally managed to get his skinny jeans off, leaving just his boxers. While he was talking he had also pulled his shirt off. This allowed Virgil to scan his eyes down the other’s toned body before looking back at his face. Roman looked determined. 

“I bet I can get you to do it.” He smirked. He was sucking on the skin right above Virgil’s waistband and smirked as he felt Virgil’s stomach tense up. 

Roman moved his hands to hook his fingers lightly under Virgil’s boxers before looking up at him. “Do you want this Virgil?” He asked, watching as Virgil was struggling to keep his arms over his head as he squirmed.

“Yes.” Virgil breathed out. 

Roman smiled. He quickly pulled the remaining clothing off, leaving Virgil completely naked under him. The lack of clothing made Virgil blush, and he moved to cover his face, but Roman was quick. He loved to kiss him before he could hide. 

“You’re so beautiful Virgil.” Roman whispered, kissing Virgil softly once again before moving back down his body. 

Virgil blushed as he followed Roman’s movements with his eyes. Each kiss was met with praise, all the way down to Virgil’s thighs. Virgil rolled his head in anticipation, beginning to grow impatient.

“Jesus Roman, just touch me. Please!” Virgil groaned out.

“I am!” Roman said through a chuckle, running his hands down Virgil’s sides. Virgil just groaned, his hips bucking involuntarily. “Oh, someone’s in a hurry.”

Virgil mumbled something that Roman couldn’t understand, leading the other to finally give in. Roman wrapped his hand around Virgil’s dick, causing the other to let out a loud moan and buck up at the feeling. Roman moved his other hand around until he could push Virgil’s hips back into the couch, stopping his movements. 

“Oh Fuck! Roman please.” Virgil begged as he focused on keeping his arms above his head. He was that if moved them Roman would stop.

Roman pumped his hand over Virgil’s dick a few more times, leaning down to suck on his neck. He bit down on the place where the neck and shoulder meet, causing Virgil to gasp and shudder. 

“Roman I-I can’t… Please…”

“You can touch me Virgil.” Roman said and Virgil’s hands were in his hair in an instant. They tugged gently as Virgil moaned. Roman began to move his hand faster. One of Virgil’s hands moved down to his back, digging his nails in slightly and causing Roman to cuk his breath in through his teeth.

Virgil felt his heart rate increase and an unfamiliar heat move through his body. His stomach felt like it was tightening and he tightened his fingers in Roman’s hair to match the feeling. He knew he was being loud, and in the back of his mind he was worried that Roman might get a noise complaint, but he couldn’t bring himself to care all that much.

“Oh God.. Roman I-I…” Virgil’s words were swallowed by moans. In that moment, it seemed that Roman’s hand began to move impossibly faster as he leaned up to talk right in Virgil’s ear.

“Cum for me Virge.” Roman said. He punctuated his statement by biting down on Virgil’s earlobe and listened to the other gasp and stutter as he came between them. As soon as the other was done, Roman hopped up and ran to the kitchen to get something to clean up. “Here Virge.” he added as he returned,  picking up his shirt so that the smaller man could put it on. 

Virgil pulled the shirt over his head, and pulled his boxers from the floor and putting them back on. 

“I hope the lasagna didn’t burn.” Roman said with a chuckle, giving Virgil a quick kiss before returning to the kitchen .

Virgil sat on the couch, shocked from what had just happened. He yawned, his body suddenly feeling very tired and ready to call it a night. 

“Don’t you fall asleep yet Virgil.” Roman said, coming back into the room and pulling the other from the couch, “Dinner is ready, and it’s one hundred percent not burnt.”

“What are we Ro?” Virgil asked, almost stuttering the words out. He composed himself before hand though and gained control of his emotions. Roman smirked at him.

“You can call us whatever you want Virge. As long as you promise me one thing.” Roman said, circling his arms around Virgil’s waist. Roman sealed their lips in one more sweet kiss before pulling the other the rest of the way into the kitchen.

Virgil was confused. What was he supposed to promise Roman. The confusion must have been clear on his face, because Roman smiled as he pulled a chair out for Virgil. The shorter man sat down, allowing Roman to lean over and whisper in his ear.

“Promise me you’re mine.”


	14. A Peaceful Nights Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it’s been a while. Sorry about that. 
> 
> Anyways, here’s a short fluffy chapter to hopefully help the story move forward. I’ve been trying to work through writers block and some sickness, so sorry if it sucks.
> 
> And I’m sorry for any mistakes that might be there, I wrote this while being dosed on things for flu and antibiotics 
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

During dinner, Roman’s phone lit up. Whatever the notification was sparked his interest, so he picked it up and replied before scrolling through different sites one the phone.   
“I knew it!” Roman suddenly exclaimed, looking at Virgil with a smile on his face. “Man, I should buy a lottery ticket or something!”  
Virgil looked over at the other man, a small smile on his face. “What do you mean Princy?”  
“Chicago just extended their emergency weather forecast. We’re supposed to get a lot more snow.” Roman said, looking back at his phone and typing a response to some message he just got.   
Virgil made a disgruntled noise when he heard the news. He absently pushed the food around on his plate while glancing towards the window to watch the large flakes of snow fall.   
“I miss the warmth of Florida.” Virgil grumbled, causing Roman to chuckle.  
“I’m sorry, Peter Panic, but if you’d like there is plenty we could do to mimic that warmth.” Roman said, winking. The comment caused Virgil’s face to begin to heat up, and he tried to stutter out a response before Roman started laughing. “I’m kidding Virge.”  
Virgil shook his head, a small nervous chuckle escaping his lips. He still felt very confused about what was happening between them if he was honest. All he was sure of at the moment was that his “silly crush” on the other did not seem to be as hopeless as he’d originally thought it was before getting stranded in the midwest.   
“What are the plans for the rest of the night Ro?” Virgil asked, trying to stop thinking and focus on what was actually happening.   
“I don’t know.” Roman breathed out, moving to put his plate in the sink. “It’s getting late, we could watch a movie or just chill out and play some games.”   
Virgil nodded, getting to respond before being interrupted by a yawn. He felt himself flush slightly again as Roman let out another chuckle, taking the other dishes of the table and moving to put food away and clean up.  
“Or, we could just go to bed early tonight. It’s about 10:30, that seems like a reasonable bedtime.” Roman said, smiling at the other.   
Virgil nodded, pushing himself away from the table and walking towards the living room. “That sounds good to me. I’ll sleep on the couch tonight, you can have your bed back.”  
Roman stopped and looked at Virgil like he was crazy suddenly. Virgil felt himself shifting under the gaze before he spoke again.  
“What?” He asked, moving a hand to rub the back of his neck. Roman just moved forward, causing Virgil to back up, thinking he did something wrong. This motion continued until Virgil was stuck between the hallway wall and Roman with nowhere else to go.  
“Ro-Roman?” Virgil stuttered out.  
“Virge, you’re staying with me tonight. We can share the bed.” Roman said smiling, pressing a soft kiss to Virgil’s lips. “Do you really think I would let you sleep alone after everything that happened between us today?”  
Virgil felt his face get even hotter than it had been before, and if the look on Roman’s face was anything to go by, the taller man was enjoying how fluster Virgil was. Virgil felt a jolt of shock and excitement move through his boy when Roman rested his hands on the shorter one’s hips.  
“Well?” Roman pushed, moving his hips forward slightly, trapping Virgil further, “Do you have an answer for me?”  
Virgil just shrugged, staring up at Roman. The movement caused Roman to sigh before resting his forehead against Virgil’s, allowing his breath to ghost over the other’s lips as he spoke.  
“Use your words Virgil.” Roman said, letting his lips graze against Virgil’s as he spoke.  
“Oh ugh… Well I-I don’t know.” Virgil said quickly. “I thought you would want your bed to yourself considering it’s your bed and I’ve been using it since I got here.”  
Roman sighed again before pushing himself away from the wall and lacing one of his hands with Virgil’s. Roman pulled the other behind him and into the bedroom, gently pushing him towards the bed while he went change.   
Virgil climbed into the far side of the bed, happily choosing to sleep instead of trying to fight with Roman about the sleeping arrangements. Roman soon came back in a change of pants before removing his shirt and climbing into the bed behind Virgil.  
Virgil yawned again. After everything that had happened, he was slowly realizing just how tired he was. He was usually exhausted after filming anyway, and that day it took two sessions to record one video. And then there was… the thing that happened between Roman and him before they ate. It seemed he’d been drained for a while and it just hadn’t registered.  
“What are you thinking about lovely?” Roman asked, using his thumb to pull Virgil’s bottom lip out from between his teeth.   
Virgil blinked a few times. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been thinking, when he’d turned to face Roman, or even when he’d started worrying his lip. He didn’t have an answer to give, so instead he just smiled at Roman before leaning up to give the other a quick kiss. He felt Roman smile against the kiss, cupping his face and moving to try and deepen it.  
“You’re beautiful.” Roman said, pulling away slightly.   
Virgil snorted when he heard the other “Shut up.” he said, moving to lay back down on the bed. He didn’t get far before Roman caught him and pulled him closer again.   
“I. Can. Do. What. Ever. I. Want.” Roman said, placing a kiss on Virgil’s face between each word. “Now c’mere.” He said and he finally pulled Virgil all the way over so they were snuggled together in the middle of the bed.   
Virgil felt Roman’s chest rising and falling against his back as he settled in next to the other. He felt warm, warmer then he ever felt in his own bed at home. This was nice, it made it harder to miss Florida when he felt warm and safe against the other.  
“I’m really glad you here.” Roman mumbled, running a hand down Virgil’s arm.  
Virgil just hummed in reply, letting the other’s gentle touches and steady breathing lull him to sleep.   



	15. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE ARE A LOT OF TRIGGERING THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER CONSIDER THIS A WARNING!  
> They're all listed in the PTSD section of the story, but they do include:  
> PTSD  
> Family Member in the Military  
> Military Related Death  
> War  
> Alcohol/Alcohol Abuse  
> Child Abuse/Neglect
> 
> Even if they are minor mentions, they are still within the story. PLEASE STAY SAFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, so this chapter has some sections that can be hard to handle. There are mentions of a PTSD-related nightmare. I blocked it out like i did the panic attack in Chapter 3, so you'll know where it is if you need to skip it. Stay safe!! Please note, some of this chapter is based on personal experiences my family had during a time when a family member served in the military, so it might be a little different than other chapters.
> 
> Thanks so much for being so patient with me. This chapter has gone with me to hell and back (aka finals week and moving home for the summer), but I am so glad to finally get it out to you guys! 
> 
> (and hopefully this will let you know a little more about Virge's life before)
> 
> Thanks in advance for reading! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Virgil woke up with a shout, startling Roman awake in the process. The other looked over at the smaller man, confusion clear on his face.

“Virge? You okay?” Roman asked, sitting up and turning on the bedside light.

Virgil looked at the other, dragging his hand down his face as he took deep breaths to try and calm his heart rate back down. It had been a while since he’d woken so suddenly from a dream like that. It had been a while since he can remember dreaming at all, frankly, and he would of rather it stayed that way. 

“Virge?” Roman asked again, causing the younger man to look over. The concern in Roman’s eyes was something new, something that Virgil hadn’t seen before when he’d woken up like this.

“What’s up Princey?” Virgil asked, trying to ignore the way his voice cracked as he spoke.

Roman’s eyebrows drew together as he looked at Virgil. He was confused about what had suddenly woken the boy, and judging by the way his hands and voice shook, Virgil was shocked by whatever happened.

“Viril, what happened? Are you okay?” Roman asked again, keeping his voice low to try and calm the other.

“I’m fine. It was just a… just a nightmare.” Virgil said, a slight waver in his voice. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Roman asked, giving Virgil an out if he wanted.

That was a question Virgil wasn’t prepared for. Did he want to talk about it? Every time this had happened before, whoever was around him would just let him be after he said it was a nightmare. No one had ever cared enough to know what had caused him to react the way he did or why he might react that way. He hadn’t even told Patton about this, and he considered Pat his best friend. This was new, and kind of scary, but Virgil wanted to trust Roman and that could only happen if he let the other in.

Roman waited patiently while Virgil thought over what he’d asked. He knew it was a lot. He knew Virgil was a fairly private person, but this was important. Clearly, whatever it was distressed Virgil. It caused a very strong reaction from the other, therefore it was important to Roman.

“Yeah,” Virgil finally said, looking over at Roman. “I think I want to talk about it.”

\------------------------------------------PTSD Dream Starts Here-------------------------------------------------

Roman reached over and took Virgil’s hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze while the other composed his thoughts. After a pause that seemed to last hours, but was only a few second in reality, Virgil took a breath and began speaking.

“It’s hard to describe.” He said with a humorless chuckle, “I never really know what’s going on until I wake up, but I can feel everything and it reminds me of being back there. It’s like I’m reliving how I felt growing up without actually being back in those situations.”Virgil stopped for a second, trying to determine how to best explain what was going on and compose himself. 

Roman had many questions he wanted to ask at this point. He wanted to know about Virgil’s childhood and his family life. He wanted to know what feelings he was experiencing again in his dreams that caused him to wake up and remember his home life. He wanted to know if there was some way he could fight these demons for Virgil so that the other would not have to carry the weight of it. He did not voice these questions though. Based on the situation and how Virgil hesitated before speaking, Roman knew that an interruption would stop the other completely. So, he would wait and allow Virgil all the time he needed to speak.

“I said in your video that I didn’t grow up in the states.” Virgil said, pulling the other from his thoughts, “I grew up in Europe mostly. My dad was in the military, so we moved around a lot because they were constantly shifting his assignments. When I was about nine, he was sent to active battle during the War in Iraq. A few months later, we found out that he was killed in action.”

“My mom took it really hard. Her and my dad had known each other for years, they grew up together and were engaged throughout his time in basic training. They were married during his first assignment in the states, he was her everything and then that was ripped away. It seemed like right after she started drinking and me and my brother were left on our own. It was hard because we were so young and we couldn’t do much for ourselves yet outside of the basic things. And whenever we’d say something to our mom she would get really mad.”

Virgil paused and took a deep breath, swallowing around the lump in his throat. He hadn’t thought about this in a long time, he’d never talked about it. He didn’t think it would be this hard, but it felt so good to finally say something to someone. He felt Roman’s eyes on him as the other waited for him to continue. And he was so glad that Roman was being patient and not pushing him for information. He took a few more breaths before continuing.

“It didn’t take much to make her mad, and when she was mad it got bad. She would yell and she would throw things. She would call me and my brother horrible names and try to lock us in our rooms for days so that she wouldn’t have to deal with us. Sometimes she would hit us or push us around, just so we’d get out of her face. And in the dream I could just- I could feel it all again in flashes. The hurt and the confusion I’d felt. The grief from losing my dad and the fear I had of my mom. And it was just all to much. Everything was going by in flashes and I could feel how every word had stabbed my heart and stole my breath away. I could feel every hunger pain and every sharp sting left on my body when it was a really bad day. I could smell the alcohol and the grime in the house from the lack of cleaning done. It was horrible, it was like I was there and I couldn’t get out, no matter what I did I couldn’t get out.

\----------------------------------------------------END PTSD Dream-----------------------------------------------

Virgil felt a sudden pressure in his hand and looked down to see his hand still locked with Roman’s. Roman was gently squeezing his hand, trying to remind him that he was still there in the present. Virgil looked up at him confused.

“Virge,” Roman asked quietly, careful not to overwhelm the other, “is it okay if I hug you?”

Virgil didn’t move for a moment, but then he nodded and sagged into Roman, finally letting the emotions get the best of him as he began to cry. 

Roman just sat with his arms around the other. It hurt him to see Virgil like this, so vulnerable when he was usually such a strong force. He began to rub his hands along Virgil’s back gently in an attempt to sooth the other, and after a few minutes it seemed to start helping. Virgil’s shoulders slowly stopped shaking and his breathing began to calm as his crying slowed down. Slowly, he began to pull away, and Roman let him.

“Sorry about that.” Virgil said, wiping the remainder of the tears from his face.

“No need to be sorry. Are you feeling better?” Roman asked, smiling gently.

“I think so. Thanks Ro.”

“But of course dear.” Roman said, pushing his hair away from his face. “I’m sorry about all that Virge.”

Virgil shook his head, giving Roman a watery smile. “It’s okay, it’s in the past now. I’m not there anymore.”

“It still matters Virge.” Roman said, gently taking the other’s hand again.

Virgil looked at their hands for a second before shrugging. “I guess, but it’s over now. I’m here, and I don’t have to dwell on what happened.”

Roman smiled and gently began moving back towards the head board and pulling Virgil along with him. “I suppose you’re right.” He said, settling in. “What do you say we try and go back to bed and then have a relaxing day tomorrow. No looking at things online, no phones, just some movies and junk food.”

Virgil managed a real, though small, smile at that, nodding before settling in next to Roman. 

“Hey Ro?” Virgil said after a few minutes of still silence.

Roman made a quiet humming noise to show that he was listening, not knowing what Virgil had to say, but being too tired to voice his acknowledgement.

“Thanks. For listening.” Virgil said, shifting to look at the other in the dark. “It meant a lot.”

Roman smiled at this, reaching out and pulling Virgil slightly closer. “Of course. I’ll always listen to you love.” 

Virgil felt a gentle kiss being placed on his forehead before he heard Roman’s breathing out. He felt another smile creep onto his face as he settle against Roman. This smile was different though. This one was because he knew he was no longer alone, he had someone he could turn to when he needed it. 


	16. First Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Avery is finally updating the fic? After how long? Who's of thunk?
> 
> Sorry for the delay, writers block made me it's bitch for a while (wow I actually said that) but I hope you like it! This one took me a while, and I had a bit of advice from friends on how to go about writing different scenes (though they could probably be better) I am proud of this chapter though.
> 
> This chapter contains Smut, please be aware of that. I put a cut off thing (the dashes) where it starts and ends so you can skip over that if you'd like/need to!

“Virgil!!” Patton’s voice called out through the speakers of the laptop, “Why would you do that to me?”  
“You know why.” Virgil said a back, a smile clear in his voice. After last night, he and Roman had decided and easy day was what they needed. They had started their morning watching videos and playing games, but as the day went on Virgil had realized he’d been missing the comfort of their other friends too. That was how they all ended up in a video call while playing an online version of Uno, and how Virgil had ended up drawing nearly 40 cards in the last few turns.  
Patton’s giggling was heard through the speaker and he recalled what had happened.   
“I think it would be in my best interest to turn the game around then.” Logan said before playing a reverse card.  
“What!? No, don’t play him towards me!” Roman cried, causing the other three to laugh.  
Virgil glanced down the at the screen and smiled, noticing the two draw cards still in his hand. He chuckled as Patton played his card.  
“Now Virgil, you don’t want to make me draw cards.” Roman said with an edge to his voice. The edge caused a chill to run through Virgil’s body, confusing the smaller man because he’d never felt something like that before.  
“Can you stack?” Virgil asked.  
“Of course I can.” Roman replied quickly, knowing time was running out on the others turn.  
“Then let’s make Logan draw.” Virgil said playing his card. Roman followed with his, a smile on his face as he waited.  
“Nice try boys, but it’s not happening.” Logan said, playing a draw two of his own. “Sorry Pat.”  
“No need to be sorry Logan,  have one too.” Patton said, bringing the draws around full circle.   
The game seemed to pause when it got back to Virgil, not automatically making him draw cards. Roman gasped when he realized what this meant.  
“Virgil you don’t.” He said groaned, “Tell me you don’t have another one.”  
“No can do Roman.” Virgil said as he played his other draw two card and clicked the uno button. Logan and Patton began to laugh as Roman made some undistinguishable sounds.  
“Ten cards!” Roman cried out as his turn was skipped and the game moved on. The game continued, with Virgil coming out as the victor.   
Once they were done, Patton and Logan said goodbye and that they hoped Virgil would be able to come home safely soon. Once they had ended the call, Virgil got up to make his way to the kitchen and get some water. Roman grabbed him before he got too far and pulled him back against his chest.  
“Fuck you Virgil.” Roman said, an underlying anger clear in his voice from how the game had gone as he began to kissing down Virgil’s neck.  
“No thanks.” Virgil said, a challenging smirk clear on his face as he turned and pulled slightly away from the other.  
“Awe.” Roman said, pulling the other closer again and kissing him, “That’s cute. You thought I was implying we sleep together.”  
Virgil chuckled and began pulling Roman with him towards the bedroom, “Would you say no?” He asked.  
Roman smiled and pushed Virgil back onto the bed once in the room, quickly climbing on top of the other and reconnecting their lips. “What for you think pretty boy?”

\----------------------------------------------------------SMUT STARTS HERE----------------------------------------------------------------

Virgil gasped as he felt Roman’s lips moving down his neck, the other biting at different parts of his sensitive skin.  
“Do you like that Virge?” Roman breathed in his ear before pushing his hand up the his shirt. Virgil made a small noise in the back of his throat, causing Roman to chuckle as he bit down on the junction between the smaller man’s neck and shoulder.  
“Stop teasing me.” Virgil gasped, trying to pull Roman up to kiss him again.  
“And why would I do that?” Roman said smiling, peppering Virgil’s neck with small kisses and he spoke. “You seem to really like it. And whenever I do this,” he said, pausing to bit down on Virgil’s neck. The smaller man moaned and his hips bucked up to meet Roman’s suddenly, “that happens. Why would I want to make you stop doing that?”  
Virgil groaned, grabbing Roman’s arm and pulling him into a heated kiss. “Why Ro?” Virgil asked when they finally pulled away. "Why me?  
“Why not you Virge? I want to help you feel good.” Roman leaned in a kissed him again. But this one wasn’t quick and heated like before, it was slow and tender. Roman let their lips tangle together as he traced his hand up Virgil’s side. “If you want that.”  
“ Yeah. I do.” Virgil said blushing and began pulling at the bottom of Roman’s shirt. “Take this off.”  
Roman hummed, sitting and pulling his shirt over his head before looking at Virgil. The other nodded and Roman helped him pull his shirt off. Once the clothing was off, Roman began peppering kisses down the other’s chest. “You’re beautiful.” he mumbled.  
Virgil felt himself blush harder at Roman’s words, gently running his hands through the other’s hair. “Ro, if you don’t actually do something soon I'll lose it.”  
Roman chuckled again, kissing further down until he reached the top of Virgil’s sweatpants. He looped his fingers into the waistband and looked up at the other again, “Is this okay?” he asked, looking up at Virgil. The shorter man nodded and Roman let out a huff of breath. “I need you to use your words Virge.” He said, running his hand along Virgil’s leg.  
Virgil propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Roman before smiling down at the other. He ran one of his hand through the other's soft hair, tousling it.. “It’s okay Roman.”  
Roman moved forward and kissed the other while slowing pulling down his sweatpants. Roman barked out a laugh when he realized that Virgil had gone nude under the pants. He looked up with a coy smile, “Were you anticipating something today Virgil?”  
Virgil glared down at the other from his position, his pale face turning redder than it had been before.  
Roman chuckled quietly, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on the inside of Virgil’s thigh. 

Virgil moaned softly, pulling at Roman’s hair. Roman groaned, moving to wrap his hand around Virgil's dick and pumping it slowly. He leaned up to suck a hickey on the smaller mans hip, smiling at how responsive and vocal Virgil was being.  
Roman continued trailing open mouthed kisses and hickeys up Virgil's body. Leaning up, he smiled at the other and whispered, "I want to take things further Virgil. I want to make you feel so good. I want to make you mine, if you'll let me."  
Virgil moaned at Roman's words. His hips bucking into Roman's hand at the thought. Virgil felt the bed shift and looked to that Roman had moved to kneel between his legs. He smiled at Virgil, green eyes shining with something Virgil didn't recognize. Roman leaned in, connecting their lips in a kiss unlike the others. It was soft sweet, but had an underlying heat and need from both sides.  
"Do you want this Virgil?" Roman asked as he pulled away from the kiss. Virgil saw the lust in the others eyes, saw how much Roman wanted this. Virgil also saw a sincere concern for his comfort in this. He heard it in the way Roman spoke and asked him before continuing with things.  
"Yes. I do Roman." Virgil said, a small smile on his face. "But I've never done this before."  
Roman leaned in, pressing his lips against Virgil's again as he fumbled for the lube he kept in his bedside drawer.  "Not to worry my dear, I promise to go slow." He whispered, moving back down Virgil's body and back into their original position.

Roman lubed up his fingers before moving closer to Virgil once again. "You're okay with this right Virge? I'd be content just holding you close if you don't-"  
"Jesus Roman!" Virgil interrupted glaring at the other man, "Just shut up and touch me!"  
Roman smiled before nodding. He reached between them and began circling his finger around Virgil's hole. He found one of the hickey's on Virgil's hip and began sucking on it again as he slowly slid his finger in to the knuckle. Virgil groaned and shifted at the unusual feeling, causing Roman to chuckle.  
"Oh my God." Virgil groaned as Roman began moving his finger.  
"You need to stay still Virgil." Roman mumbled, biting down on the other's hip while sliding another finger inside of him. Virgil moaned a shifted in slight discomfort. He froze suddenly when he felt Roman take the tip of his dick in his mouth and suck lightly while moving his fingers in and out.  
After 20 minutes of this, Roman was moving three fingers comfortably inside Virgil. The younger was moaning loudly in the empty space around them.  
"Ro- Oh God- Roman please, just do it." Virgil cried out loud enough he was sure the neighbors could hear.  
"Are you sure you're ready for me V?" Roman asked, a cocky smile on his face as he looked at Virgil's red face.  
"Roman I swear if you don't get your ass in gear I will get up and leave." Virgil threatened.  
Roman laughed, Virgil's voice may have been serious, but the look on his face told the other that it was nothing more than an empty threat.

"Sorry, I wanted to be sure you didn't change your mind my love." Roman said, standing to stripe off the rest of his clothing before climbing back on the bed. Virgil pushed himself up to watch as Roman lubed himself up before moving closer again. Their lips connected once again in a sweet kiss before Roman pulled back.  
"Lay back and relax love, this may hurt a bit."   
Virgil mumbled something unclear as a response before laying down. Roman followed, lining himself up before leaning in and kissing the smaller man again. He pulled back as he pushed the tip in. He groaned, but the look of discomfort on Virgil's face stopped him from pounding into the man under him.  
"Virge?" Roman asked, leaning in and placing small kisses along the other's jaw and neck.  
"Keep going Ro." Virgil groaned out, prompting the other to continue pushing in slowly until he had bottomed out. Virgil's eyes were wide, gasping at every small movement. "Move. Roman Move."  
Roman nodded, kissing Virgil as he moved his hips slowly. Roman continued at a slow pace, allowing Virgil to adjust to the feeling until he found the bundle of nerves he'd been aiming for.   
A new kind of pleasure began to course through Virgil as Roman continued to hit that one spot. He was moaning loudly, gripping the sheets tight enough that his knuckles began to turn white. His change in tone caused Roman to begin moving quicker and shift their position to hit that little bundle of nerves better.   
As he moved, Roman wrapped his hand around Virgil's dick again, pumping it in time with this thrusts. The duel sensations had Virgil's head spinning. He loved his hips up in time with Roman's hand, chasing the pleasure.   
"Ro-Roman," He gasped out as the taller man leaned in and began sucking marks against his neck. "Oh God Ro I-I" Virgil moaned, his sentence lost in the empty space.  
"Let go Virge." Roman said biting down on the hickey he'd been working on. He knew he was close but wanting to watch Virgil cum first.  
The feeling of pleasure coursing through him and sound Roman's strained voice was all it took for Virgil to let go. He felt his body tense before relaxing as he came down from a high he'd never experienced.  
Roman groaned when he felt Virgil's hole clench around him, the sudden tightening and the look of pure bliss on Virgil's face pushing him over the edge. Both men were breathing heavily once Roman sat up and pulled out and away from Virgil to get a cloth and clean the mess.

\----------------------------------------------------SMUT ENDS HERE------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Virgil was dozing off when Roman came back. Seeing this, Roman smiled and climbed into the bed, rolling Virgil onto his back to wipe him off. Virgil groaned at the sudden movement and the feeling of the wet cloth. He tries to push Roman's hand away, causing the other to laugh.  
"Virge stop, I don't want to let this mess dry on you. Let me wipe it off and then I'll cuddle you." Roman said, the smile clear in his voice. Virgil sighed and let his arm drop, mumbling about feeling cold. Roman chuckled, finishing his task and dropping the cloth on the floor by the bed before climbing in and pulling Virgil against him.  
Virgil sighed in content, pushing himself closer to Roman. Roman chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of his head before mumbling "You may want to stay off camera for a days Peter Panic."  
"Shut up, I hate you." Virgil said as he tucked his head under Roman's chin, covering his neck with one hand.  
"Really?" Roman asked, pulling away slightly, "That's not what you said earlier."  
"Shut up." Virgil mumbled again, pulling Roman close again to hide his burning face. "It's time to sleep now."  
Roman chuckled softly, running a hand through Virgil's hair. "Alright, we'll sleep for a while if you'd like love."


	17. Did I Do Something Wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!  
> So this chapter is a little different from the last one (not in a bad way of course) so I hope you enjoy it! This might be the last update for a while, since I'm about to start some REALLY intense and serious tests for my teaching licences (growing up is kind of scary) so please bear with me. And I know I said I wouldn't post/edit at 2am anymore.. but I lied... I'm sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading and sticking with me this far! I hope you like Chapter 16!

“Virgil,” Roman said from the entrance to the living room, “Cancel anything you were planning for tonight. We’re going out.”

“We’re what?” Virgil asked, turning to look at Roman.

“We’re going out. We’re leaving 5, please be ready.” Roman said, walking back down towards the bedroom.

Virgil watched the other walk away, confused by what was happening. Roman wanted them to go somewhere? He wanted to take Virgil somewhere public, for some reason. Why, Virgil had no idea, but whatever it was Roman had planned made him nervous. This sudden shift in routine was not what he had expected, given the way their relationship seemed to be changing. Changing in a way Virgil didn't recognize.

Although confused, Virgil went to get ready for whatever it was Roman was planning. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it required them leaving the house. Knowing Roman, that meant he would have to do more than jeans and a hoodie to be presentable. With that in mind, Virgil grabbed some clothes and went to shower. During that time, he thought a lot about the past few days.

Something was different between them now. Different from what was there when Virgil had first arrived at Roman’s. Virgil didn’t know exactly what was different, but he knew it was something. Sure, Roman would still cuddle him and give him cute pet names. Roman was still an excessive flirt and gave Virgil sweet kisses, but it wasn’t like it was before they had sex. And Virgil didn’t know what changed or why, but whatever it was had him worried.

  
He’d noticed the first day after they had “done the deed” so to speak. He’d woken up before Roman and managed to make both of them something to eat. When Roman woke up he questioned him. Virgil said he wanted to help out more. To that he got a small smile, a thank you, and a gentle kiss on his forward. No snarky comment or silly quip like he’d usually get.  
The same thing happened later on that night. They were on the couch together watching Ghost adventures. Virgil had suggested the show after learning that Roman didn’t know who Zak Bagans was. They cuddled, Roman would placed gentle kisses on his forehead every now again, but still not flirty comments or longing stares like there had been before. It seemed like Roman didn’t care as much as before.

  
And that continued, throughout the week. Roman seemed to grow more and more distant from Virgil. No matter what the other did, he only got minimal responses from Roman. Sometimes the other would disappear into the back to take a phone call, and that worried Virgil even more. Who was he calling so often? Why was he making so many calls? Had it all been for nothing? Had Roman met someone new? These thoughts circled for days, and Virgil didn’t know what to think.

He’d tried to draw Roman back. Tried to be flirty and cute. Tried to make the taller man who had won him over so long ago notice him, but nothing would do the trick. Roman would smile. Roman would chuckle and give him a compliment in passing. Roman would give him small gentle kisses on his cheeks, his hands or forehead, but nothing held the same heat or passion. And that was not okay with Virgil.

  
It seemed he’d been worrying for days. He had been calling Patton nonstop to try and figure out what was going on. Every time Patton would tell him not to worry and that Roman was fine. Roman and Virgil were fine and things were going to work out. And Virgil wanted to believe his friend. He wanted to be sure that things would be fine. Wanted to be sure that nothing was going to change, sure that Roman still liked him. Be sure he hadn't disappointed him. But he wasn’t, he couldn’t be until Roman told him that things were okay himself.

Virgil was so lost in his thoughts, that he only noticed the time when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Yeah?"

"Virgil? Are you almost done, we have to leave soon." Roman called through the door.

"Yeah, give me a minute and I'll be out." He called back. Roman didn't answer, so he assumed that he walked away.

Virgil looked in the mirror to be sure he was ready. His eyeliner looked good. His hair was brushed and styled to the best of his ability. The clothing he's chose were nice, but could still be casual in the right setting. Deciding there was no more he could do, he made his way into the living room, finding Roman on the couch.

"Hey Ro." Virgil said, leaning on the door frame.

Roman looked over when he heard Virgil and smiled, seeing the other. He stood up and walked forward, offering his hand. "Ready to go?"

"Sure, where are we going?" Virgil asked, taking Roman's offered hand.

Roman hummed in response, the smile not leaving his face, "I would tell you, but then it wouldn't be a surprise darling."

Virgil looked at him, trying to read his face. Knowing he wouldn't get an answer, he motioned for Roman to take the lead. The taller man smiled, excited to put his plan into motion.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at a restaurant about 30 minutes later. Looking at it from the outside, the place looked like an old warehouse and office building. Looking over, Roman saw the look of confusion on Virgil's face, causing him to smile. His confusion would fit perfectly into what Roman had planned for the night.

Upon entering, the place looked more like an eccentric eatery than a warehouse. The inside was decorated with mismatched chairs and tables and bright curtains. The building had high ceilings with exposed beams and different styles of chandeliers. The building looked like a hodgepodge of things that came together to create the dining room. And even though it seemed like a mess, all the pieces came together to make the room look comfortable a homey.

Looking around, Virgil felt slightly out of place, looking around at everything. He glanced over at Roman and saw a small smile on his face. He felt the tension that had slowly been building in his body melt away and he returned the smile. They joined hands and began making their way towards a table.

Once seated, a waiter walked over to hand them menus and take their drink orders. Once they were alone at the table again with nothing but menus between them, Roman decided that it was now or never.

"So Virge," He started, as Virgil looked over at him, "I was hoping we could talk about what's been going on. You know, between us while we're out tonight."

Virgil felt like he'd swallowed a ton of rocks suddenly. This was what he'd been worrying about for three days. Roman was going to tell him that he wanted him to leave. Virgil had messed something up. He'd done something wrong. He'd done something and now Roman hates him. Roman wants him to leave and never come back. That's the only thing that could be going on. That's all Roman could want. That's why they were at a restaurant. Then Roman couldn't make a scene. Then he'd only be able to agree and not argue. He had to beat Roman to the punch.

"If you want me to leave just tell me." Virgil said suddenly.

Roman stopped suddenly, shocked at Virgil’s words. “Virgil? What are you talking about?” He was genuinely confused. Where was this coming from? Looking at the other man, Roman saw how tense he was and watched his eyes dart around the room. Clearly this had been on Virgil’s mind for awhile. Roman was confused on how he’d missed the signs before.

“What do you mean what am I talking about?” Virgil asked, his fist clenching the table cloth. He wanted to turn and run, he wanted to bolt and never look back. But he had to see this through. He had to hear it from Roman.

“You’ve been acting different Ro. You’re avoiding me and we hardly talk anymore.” Virgil mumbled, looking away.

Roman didn't know how to respond to that. He looked at Virgil like a deer in the headlights as he thought about the past few days. He didn't recall avoiding Virgil. He doesn't recall acting any different. Sure he's been talking to Patton a lot while planning this and- oh. Oh!

Everything clicked then. Why Virgil was thinking this way. And Roman felt so stupid for not noticing. Looking back now, it was all so obvious. His flirting attempts, him trying to help more around the house, his sudden want to be closer; it all pointed to his doubts. And Roman had nothing to reassure him. He must seem like an ass in Virgil's eyes, and that would not stand with him.

"Look Virgil I-" Roman started.

"Roman please, just tell me what I did wrong." Virgil looked up as he spoke, his eyes shining with the tears he was trying to hold back. He had to know, before he left. He needed to know what changed.

Roman felt his heart shatter  in that moment. The look in Virgil's eyes was enough to stop Roman in his tracks. Whatever was going though Virgil's head had been there for a while. It was something that he had unknowingly helped caused. But now was the time to fix it.

"Virgil," Roman started again, "can you look at me please?"

Virgil looked up, his eyes looking glassier than they had before. Roman felt like there was a weight pressing down on him. He felt a pain he couldn't explain or put into words; all he knew was he never wanted to feel it again.

“Dearest you haven’t done anything wrong.” Roman placed his hand over Virgil’s,  “You’ve been wonderful. You’ve put up with me, you’ve brought more life into my home, and you’ve been a constant light in my day. I’m glad you’re here with me, I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Then why-”

“Virgil,” Roman interrupted, “the reason I seemed so distant was because I wanted to do something special for you. I’ve been running back and forth planning things and calling Patton. I had to make sure this was perfect. I didn’t want it to be too much for you, but I also wanted it to be something extravagant. You deserve the best I have to offer, I had to make sure you got it.”

“Roman, what are you talking about?” Virgil pulled his hand away, his voice shaking slightly. This was not something he'd expected. He didn't know how to react to this, he was still waiting for it to turn; waiting for the punchline that broke his heart.

"It seems my plan backfired." Roman said, a small smile on his face. "The reason I asked you to join me here tonight was because I had a very serious thing to discuss with you. It's something that would change the course of our relationship, for the better I hope."

"Ro?" Virgil looked at the other, trying to read his face and figure out what he meant.

"Virgil, I want us to be official. I know I've said things in the past and made hints at it. But I've never actually asked you, and I need to fix that." Roman's voice was serious, his green eyes staring into Virgil's dark ones.

"Are you asking me what I think you are?" Virgil was starting to get desperate. He wanted an explanation, to have an answer and have his worries melt away.

"I'm asking if you'd like to be my boyfriend. Officially. I want everyone to know about us Virgil. I want people to know how happy you make me. How you make me better." Roman smiled, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Virgil thought he felt his heart stop in that moment. After days or worrying and frantic phone calls, he finally knows. He knows where Roman stands on what's going on between them and what Roman wanted. It was a relief he hadn't known he needed so much. It felt like the world could start turning again and everything would be okay. And that was the best feeling in the world.

"Virgil? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Roman asked suddenly. What if he was wrong and Virgil didn't want this? What if he'd-

"I'm better than okay you idiot." Virgil huffed out, bringing a hand up to wipe the tears of his cheeks. "I was so worried these past few days, but there was no reason to be and that is such a relief."

"Oh, okay good." Roman breathed out, before looking at the other again, "So, what do you say Virge?"

Virgil stood and leaned across the table. Grabbing the front of Roman's shirt and pulling the taller man forward into a kiss. Roman responded quickly, trying to match the pace and emotion Virgil had set before pulling back.

"I'd love to officially be your boyfriend, Roman. That should of been obvious." Virgil breathed, his eyes alight with happiness.

Roman's smile widened, moving forward again he sealed their lips together in another again. He felt his heart flying. Virgil had agreed and Roman had never been happier.


	18. Rescheduling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS UP YA FUCKIN BUTTERCUPS!!! ITS ME, YA HOMIE COMIN BACK IN WITH CHAPTER 17!!!!
> 
> After God knows how long, we are here! We are moving forward! We are getting the update that was promised WEEKS ago on Tumblr (I am so sorry).
> 
> And I know this chapter is A LOT shorter than previous chapters, and I'm sorry. But I've been working at it and trying and everytime I try to make it longer I end up changing it in a way that I hate and refuse to leave so I always go back. Sorry guys, hopefully the next update is longer and sooner!
> 
> But umm... yea I don't really know what to say. I don't really think there are trigger warnings, if I'm wrong let me know please! And uhhh.. I hope you like this experience. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts!! ^-^ <3

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to him. He knew that one day everything would come to an end. He knew his fantasy couldn’t last forever, and knowing that made it so much harder for him. He’d allowed himself to live in this world where everything was perfect and nothing in his life would change. He felt like a fool believing that now though, because this didn’t only affect him anymore; he didn’t know how to make sense of that and he didn’t know how to explain what was happening now.

“Hey Ro?” Virgil said, tugging the sleeves of his sweater over his hands.

“Yes dearest?” Roman looked over, a small smile on his face as he looked at the smaller man.

“I know we had this big night planned, but I was wondering if we um, if we could stay in and have a night to ourselves instead.” Virgil spoke, staring at the ground. He felt his finger nails digging into his palms. He didn’t want to ruin their plans or inconvenience the other, but knowing what he knew, he’d rather have a night of just him and Roman with no one else around.

Roman stood from his seat on the couch and walked over to Virgil, taking one of his hands and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Of course we can stay in tomorrow. If you don’t feel like going out on the town than we don’t have to.” He smiled gently at the shorter man, hoping it would ease some of the tension he could see in his shoulders. “Is there something specific you’d like to do?”

“A movie night. Just, movies. Romantic comedies maybe.. Or- or anything kind of sappy.” Virgil finally looked up, a small smile gracing his lips as he spoke. Roman wasn’t upset about the cancelled plans. If he wasn’t upset about this, then maybe things would be okay when Virgil told him what he had to tell him. “I can even make dinner if you’d like.”

“No need my love, I can order take out so that our movie night can be as relaxing as possible.” Roman said, placing a kiss on Virgil’s cheek before letting go of his hands. “Any specific movies? Romantic comedies aren’t usually your go to.”

“I just want it to be something we can both enjoy. I know documentaries and action movies aren’t your favorite. And if I have to sit through another Disney marathon with you I might die.” Virgil quipped, earning a dramatic gasp from the other.

“You wound me!” Roman cried, causing Virgil to chuckle. Roman looked at the other, pulling him close again and wrapping him in a warm embrace. “We could watch whatever you know? I’d be perfectly happy with it as long as you’re there with me.”

Virgil tensed slightly at those words, but not enough for Roman to notice. He slowly wrapped his arms around the other, squeezing himself in closer. Sighing, he nodded and buried his face in the others chest. He knew what Roman meant, and the thoughts and feelings that one sentence brought on made Virgil’s choice that much harder.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was moving much too fast for Virgil’s liking. The movies and the food all seemed dull; he couldn’t seem to focus on anything around him. His thoughts were all focused on what was to come, how he was going to explain what was going on, and what this would do. He was dreading the conversation, but he knew that he needed it to happen, he needed to know where things would stand when-

The couch shifting next to him snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking to his left, he saw Roman had sat back down after changing the movie, One arm flung over the back of the couch as he leaned back and got comfortable. Glancing over, he saw Virgil’s stare and smiled softly at him.

Virgil leaned to his left so that he was propped against Roman. It wasn’t often that initiated a cuddle session between the two of them, but it felt needed. It was something he wanted to experience and let himself sink into. Something he wanted to feel for as long as possible.

He felt Roman wrap his arm around him and pull him slightly closer. Virgil let it happen and sighed contently as Roman pulled them both so they were laying on the couch. Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman’s middle, and they laid there holding each other, listening to the music playing in the background of the forgotten movie Roman and placed in the player.

“Are you okay love?” Roman asked softly, careful not to ruin the mood that had fallen over them.

He was confused, over the weeks they’ve spent together, Virgil had never been this quiet or seemed so intent on the two of them staying so close together. He’d never seemed to be one for soft touches outside of the bedroom and late night activities. But tonight, he kept close, seeming like he was trying to memorize Roman with how closely he was watching him. It seemed that they were always touching somehow, and although Roman wasn’t complaining and it’d been a few weeks since they’d come out as official., he was worried that Virgil was suddenly having second thoughts.

“I’m fine.” Virgil mumbled, burrowing closer to the other and tightening his hold slightly as Roman’s hand began moving along his spine, “Just tired I guess.”

Hearing that, Roman had so many questions he wanted to ask. Through their time together, he’d learn how to tell when Virgil had something on his mind that was bugging him. He also knew not to pressure the other to talk about it though. That would just make him draw further into himself. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Roman decided it would be better to wait for Virgil to voice his thoughts instead of trying to pry and prod at him.

“You know I’m here to listen if you ever need to talk, right?” Roman said, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Virgil’s head. He felt a shift and saw Virgil look up at him with a smile that didn’t quit reach his eyes. Something was coming, Roman knew. He just didn’t know what.

“I know.” Virgil whispered, pushing himself forward and meeting Roman for a gentle kiss. “I just want to be close right now. I’ll tell you in the morning. I promise.”

Virgil laid back against Roman after that and closed his eyes. He didn’t say anything after that, instead choosing to memorize what this felt like. He wanted to have the sound of Roman’s heart and the feeling of his breathing sealed in his memory. He knew what he’d said and he knew what that meant for him. He knew that there was a possibility Roman would never speak to him again. He knew what he was risking but he didn’t want to ruin this, so he chose to be happy with what he had and face whatever consequences might come his way instead. It didn’t take long for him to feel Roman’s breathing even out, and his soon followed for one more blissful nights sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Roman, _

_ If you’re reading this, good morning. I hope you slept well. I’m so sorry, but I had to do this. I don’t think I could have made myself go if I had told you, if I had let you take me to the airport. It would have been too hard to say goodbye.  _

_ So instead, I chose to write this letter. I’ll understand if you hate me after this. I’ll understand if you never want to talk to me again either. But I hope you understand that I will treasure every moment we had together as well. I won’t forget everything we did, I won’t forget all the words shared late at night when we were both very tired. I won’t forget all the touches and soft caresses, and I won’t forget how you made me feel for the entire time we spent together. I won’t forget the way you said you felt.  _

_ I wish I had more time and more paper to really tell you everything on my mind. I wish that I didn’t have to go and catch a plane to take me back to Florida hundreds of miles away from you. But we don’t always get what we wish for.  _

_ I hope you’ll be able to forgive me one day.  _

_ I love you, _

_ Virgil _


End file.
